True Treasure
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Krystal runs into an old friend of hers who quickly becomes an enemy when she decides to head to El Dorado and attempt genocide. Once again on a rescue mission, Matthew is kidnapped again and the Sea Goddess is out to punish Jack...by hurting Krystal
1. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Welcome to my third Pirates fic! this is the third installment in the Krystal Robyn saga. if you're just joining this story, read the first two stories before you start this one: Captain Krystal Robyn and The _Cruel Mistress'_ Crew yes, yes, it's a plug. if you're joining us after those stories, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**_

"Jack, the map says it's _east_!"

"Then why is my compass pointing, _west_, love?"

"It's not pointing toward the Fountain of Youth! It's pointing toward my rum cache!"

Krystal pointed behind him where a box sat on a shelf in her cabin. Jack spun around to look at it then looked back at his compass before frowning and striding toward it as Krystal crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. He opened the box, pulled out two bottles and looked to his compass. The fleur-de-lis arrow spun around and pointed to Krystal, making her frown when he looked at her. He walked toward her, frowning at his compass and hung one arm around her shoulders, the bottles clanking next to her head as they both watched the fleur-de-lis spin around again.

"You were right, love. It's east," Jack nodded and Krystal rolled her eyes.

"_I_ knew that, Jack," she smiled as he walked to the table to stare at the map on the surface. "Now, we go east, si?"

"Sure, but first…" Jack set the two bottles of rum on the table, spun around and planted his lips to hers but she stood stiffly and pushed him away.

"Jack!" she squeaked. "Stay focused! You want to find the Fountain of Youth before Barbossa, don't you?"

Jack nodded.

"Then pay attention! We have to get there before him. I don't think you want him to be young forever so that you two can fight over this one ship! God knows _I_ don't want to be constantly caught in the middle of this!"

"We can kill Barbossa, you know?" Jack grinned mischievously, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_You_ can kill him, Jack," Krystal smiled, playing with the corner of his mustache. "_I_ am not going to have _anything_ to do with this feud between you two."

"Fine, love," he sighed before leaning toward her face again but she placed a finger over his lips and shook her head before he murmured, "You should tell that boy our destination."

Krystal smirked, pressing a finger to her lips and slipped out of Jack's embrace making him frown as she moved to the trunk on the other side of the room. She grinned as she gripped the lid, flinging it open to reveal a young man of about seventeen years old with chocolate brown hair and charcoal black eyes, staring at his captain in fear as he scrambled to his feet and jumped out of the trunk.

"Master Warren," Krystal nodded with a smirk, holding her hands behind her back as Matthew Warren stood at attention.

"Captain," he nodded back, his voice cracking before he cleared it. "I'm sorry, Captain. I shouldn't have been hiding in the trunk after ye'd asked for privacy."

"No apologies, Matthew," Krystal replied, walking back to Jack before turning to the boy. "The only thing you should be sorry about is getting caught. I know I trained you better than that. Your actions reflect on _me_, Spit Fire. Don't let it happen again."

"Mum," he bowed. "It won't happen again."

"If it does, it may mean your life," Krystal replied, sternly. "Get us underway. Easterly course."

Matthew nodded again, pressed his hands together, bowed at the waist and walked out to the deck, shutting the door behind him.

"A bit hard on him, weren't ye, love?" Jack wondered with a frown.

"I have to be," Krystal replied. "If I'm not, he'll end up hurt. Or worse…dead."

"Still," Jack muttered, sitting on the edge of her desk. "He's only a boy. I remember when _you_ were his age. You were always gettin' into trouble, but I let you so you would learn from your mistakes."

"Liar!" Krystal laughed, placing her hands on her hips as she faced him. "You let me get into trouble so that _you_ could rescue me!"

"That too," Jack grinned. "But mostly so you could learn.

"Captain!" a man's voice called as the doors to her cabin opened. The man was in his late twenties with sky-blue eyes and short, curly black hair and a lanky build. "We're coming up on an island."

"Are we, Mr. Stewart?" Krystal smiled at her first mate, calmly. "What island? Can you tell?"

"Cocos, ma'am," John Stewart replied in an Irish accent.

Krystal lifted a brow as she smirked and asked, "Well, we should make a visit then, shouldn't we?"

"If you'd like, ma'am," John nodded. "Shall I tell Master Warren to keep on course for it?"

"Aye, Mr. Stewart, that you should," Krystal smirked as Jack frowned at her. "And be careful of the shoreline, mate."

"What's so special about Cocos Island, love?" Jack wondered as John left the cabin, shutting the door behind him and Krystal turned to step toward him.

"Do you remember that girl I told you about?" she asked, making Jack frown a little deeper. "She saved my life from a pair of evil sirens, recall it? She lives on Cocos."

"Hold on, love," Jack chuckled. "Go back to the part where you were attacked by a pair of Scaly Tails."

"It was many years ago," she began, standing in front of him and setting her hands on his knees. He looked to her, wondering if she knew what she was doing and he could see it in her eyes that she _did_. "It was after you left me in Spain and I had my first ship, the _Phantom Pirate_. We were sailing to Isla de Muerta to find you."

"Couldn't live without me, eh?" Jack smirked, lifting his hands to her waist to pull her closer to him and stand her between his knees as she smirked at him.

"At _any_ rate," she continued, lifting her hands to his chest to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. "We were sailing along, minding our own business, when I suddenly hear this song. I _knew_ it was Sirens. Next thing I know, my whole crew in unconscious and I can't steer my ship. Out of nowhere, these two Singer Fish flop onto my deck and try to pull me into the water. As you can imagine, I'm a bit outnumbered, so my struggling doesn't do me much good.

"The ship suddenly makes a bump onto an island beach I'd never seen before and the oddest thing happened…"

She leaned forward and snatched one of the bottles of rum from her desk to open it and take a swig as Jack waited on pins and needles for her to finish her story.

"What?" he finally asked as she lowered the bottle from her lips to continue.

"Someone _else_ appeared onto my deck out of thin air," she smiled in amusement at his engrossed look. "Pretty thing. I wasn't sure if she was friend or foe until she pulled out a sword and hacked the heads from the Singer fishes' shoulders. After addressing _that_ issue, being the courteous pirate I am, I pointed me sword at her and demanded she tell me who she was or I'd slit her throat."

"Well done, love," Jack smirked, patting Krystal on the head as she smiled and lifted her hands to his shoulders to settle her forearms on his shoulders and continue.

"She was actually very calm when she told me who she was," she continued as her settled his hands on he waist. "Rebecca Velasquez from Cocos Island. She lived there since she was a tiny lass with her sister. The waters around her island were Siren waters, apparently, and I swear to you Jack, looking at her was like lookin' into a mirror."

"Another long lost relative, love?" Jack smirked, referring to Elizabeth.

"Very funny, Jack," Krystal retorted. "I only have _one_ sister.

"In any case, we got to talking and we found we had a lot in common. Mr. Stewart was kind enough to rush us off to find you, but I promised her if I was ever in her waters again, I would visit. I suppose she's since tamed those Singer fish 'round her island."

"Well, this better not take long, love," Jack smirked.

"I told her all about you, you know?" Krystal shot back with a smirk of her own. "She'll be excited to meet you."

"Well, then I best not disappoint, eh?" he retorted.

Krystal looked around, suddenly realizing the ship had stopped and her smirk grew as she moved to head toward the deck, but a hand caught her wrist to pull her back to the captain still sitting on her desk.

"Not so fast, love," Jack murmured when she stepped back between his knees.

Without another word he planted his lips to hers and she giggled against his mouth as she slid her arms around his neck again. His hands slid to her waist to pull her closer as his hands slid back around her waist, his tongue creeping slowly into her mouth and making her moan.

"Jack," she muttered against his mouth, slipping her hands to his chest to gently push against him. "I have to tell John to drop anchor."

"Bullocks," he muttered letting her go, but she lingered in the kiss for a moment before finally pulling away and lifting a hand to twirl the braids of his beard with her finger.

"Don't worry, querido," she smiled, leaning toward his face, slowly. "I'll make it up to you."

"Do tell, love," Jack murmured, but she shook her head and quickly fled his embrace before she couldn't tear herself from it.

"Later," she promised, shoving the doors to her cabin open and marching out on deck, Jack jumping off her desk and heading after her. "Mr. Stewart, drop anchor and ready the long boat. We're taking a trip ashore."

* * *

**A/N:** well, there ya go. reviews?


	2. Cocos

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Cocos**_

"Once again, another shore covered in thick, ominous mist," John groaned as he rowed the long boat toward the shore of a beach on Cocos.

"It's her cover," Krystal smirked as she stood on the bow of the boat. "Rebecca likes her privacy."

"Obviously, but does it _have_ to be so thick?" Jack wondered, sitting at Krystal's feet. "We can hardly see a thing."

"I can see just fine," Jasmine chimed in with a smirk sitting next to John, her husband.

"That's because _you_ lived on a foggy island for years," John retorted, and Jasmine made a face at him in return.

"I agree," Matthew said, sitting at the stern of the boat. "I can't see a thing either."

"Matthew, what did I tell you?" Krystal asked. "You could come along, but you had to be the 'stealth' man. You're supposed to be _quiet_."

"Yes, ma'am," Matthew mumbled. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"A bit hard on him, ain't ye, love?" Jack murmured, not wanting to override her order.

"Here, you can _never_ be too hard on your pirate protégé," Krystal replied. "We must all be on guard."

"You think she'll try something?" Jack frowned in wonder.

"She may be a friend, but we are _both_ pirates," Krystal answered, not looking away from the shore they were approaching.

"Bit paranoid, are we, love?"

"With good reason. Rebecca reminds me of a side of me I don't much like."

"What side is that, deary?"

"My dark side."

The boat came to a sudden and soft bump and Krystal jumped out as the rest of the group following.

"Matthew," Krystal called, turning to him. "You stay with the boat. If anything happens I want you to head back to the ship ¿Me entiende?" (Understand me?)

Matthew nodded and climbed back into the long boat.

"Are you sure, Captain?" John wondered, helping Jasmine out of the boat.

"I'm sure," Krystal nodded again, facing the fog covered island. "Now, let's go. We have a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Just as they reached the base of the highest hill in the center of the jungle, Jasmine and Jack collapsed to the ground, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as Krystal and John remained standing, looking up at the thing.

"Me tootsies are in pain!" Jack complained as he sat up, facing the hill with Krystal standing behind him.

"I can't breathe!" Jasmine gasped as John stood behind her, next to Krystal, and they looked to each other.

"Should I knock, or yell?" Krystal asked him.

"Whatever ye think is best, Captain," John shrugged.

"Right," she nodded with a smirk then turned her gaze to the hill again to shout, "Oi! What's a pirate have to do around 'ere to get a decent 'Welcome'?"

"What're ye doin', love?" Jack wondered, still sitting.

"Being rude," Krystal replied flatly.

"It's the only thing to get Rebecca out," John explained. "She hates rudeness."

"Hate is an understatement," Krystal chuckled, none of them looking from the hill.

"Quite right."

Jack shot to his feet and drew his sword at the sound of the voice coming from their left and shuffled closer to Krystal. John quickly gripped Jasmine's arm and pulled her to her feet just as she began scrambling up and pulled her behind him.

"You're all so paranoid," Krystal sighed, placing a hand on Jack's armed hand as he shot wide eyes at her.

"Look who's talking!" he reminded her.

"Rebecca, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you didn't scare my crew out of their minds," Krystal called as she stepped in front of Jack as he lowered his sword.

"I'm not part of your crew, love," Jack muttered which earned him a jab in the foot with Krystal's heel, making him cry out softly in pain.

"Sorry, Krystal," the voice chuckled before someone finally emerged from the thick fog around them.

The four made out a figure coming closer as they heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching a pair of boot steps. A woman with pale skin, robust build, piercing dark brown eyes and black, waist long hair stood before them. She wore a red shirt with a black vest over it, a black silk sash tied around her waist, black breeches and black leather boots, a black leather, three-cornered hat sitting on her head. If Krystal's friends hadn't known better, they'd have guessed she and Rebecca were related.

"Bienvenidos, Capitán Robyn," Rebecca smirked.

"Gracias, Beck," Krystal nodded, removing her own hat and bowing grandly at her waist. She stood tall again and slapped her hat back on her head before gesturing grandly to the three behind her. "These are my crew, save Jack, here."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please?" Jack corrected, bowing as well.

"You remember my first mate, John Stewart," Krystal continued, gesturing to John.

"I do," Rebecca nodded, turning her gaze to John. "You're still sailing with this impulsive thing?"

"Still," John nodded with a scoff.

"I haven't stopped him from being happy, however," Krystal quickly added, seeing the look in the other woman's eyes and stepped closer to John, gesturing to the blonde behind him. "This is his wife, Jasmine."

She gripped Jasmine's hand and dragged her out from behind John. Rebecca looked at Jasmine in shock then quickly examined the blonde for a moment.

"Pretty thing," she finally said, emotionlessly then turned her attention to Captain Robyn. "So, Krystal, what brings you to me island?"

"A simple visit," Krystal shrugged, letting go of Jasmine's hand and stepping toward the other captain again, tapping Jack's sword hand to silently tell him to sheath his sword. "Thought we'd do some catching up."

"Seems you've come just at the right time," Rebecca smirked. "I was just cooking up a plan to become _very_ rich."

"Is that so?" Krystal smirked back. "Why not let me in on it, eh?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to help, actually."

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but I heard something about gettin' rich," Jack interrupted with a grin, slinging an arm around Krystal's shoulders. "Count me in on it, love."

"Good," Rebecca grinned as well. "We'll need all the help we can get with _this_."

"And why is that?" Krystal wondered, getting impatient with Rebecca's mysterious behavior.

Rebecca didn't say anything and instead, strode slowly toward Krystal. Jack instinctively pulled Krystal a but closer and she allowed it.

Rebecca stood close to Krystal's ear and whispered, "I've found it."

"Found what?" Krystal frowned in wonder.

"The place that's only been rumored," the other woman grinned. "The place that Cortes tried for but never won."

Krystal's eyes shot wide at Rebecca who nodded with a knowing grin.

"You can't mean it," Krystal breathed in disbelief.

"What?" Jack frowned, glancing between the two women. "What can't she mean, love?"

"Oh, yes, Krystal," Rebecca breathed with a smirk. "_I_ have found the City of Gold."

"I knew a city of _silver_ once," Jack threw in.

"You're telling me you've found _El Dorado_?" Krystal breathed again.

"Whatever you call it, it's all the same," Rebecca said. "If we went there together, we could split _everything_, right down the middle."

"I get a bit too, right love?" Jack chimed in again, nudging Krystal with his arm still slung around her shoulders.

"It could all be ours, Krystal," Rebecca grinned, ignoring Jack completely. "All we need do is get our hands dirty a bit."

Krystal's eyes shifted from shock and awe to disbelief and confusion.

"Get our hands dirty?" she wondered with a frown with a frown across her brow.

"Don't tell me you got squeamish over the years," Rebecca grinned, deviously. "We can't have all those natives sniveling about _our_ gold. We'll need to get rid of them all."

Krystal stared at Rebecca in total disbelief and stumbled back, confusing Jack, John and Jasmine, none of them having heard what Rebecca had been saying.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack called, his arm lowering from her shoulders as she stepped away still staring at Rebecca and looking completely horrified.

"Captain?" John tried, but Krystal still said nothing.

"Perra enferma!" (You sick bitch!) Krystal finally spat, her rage overpowering every other emotion. "You mean to say you're going to follow through with Cortes had _planned_?"

"The only reason Cortes failed was because he had mere guns and swords," Rebecca replied, coolly. "His idea was right, but his fire power was less than what we pirates have at our disposal."

Krystal glared at the woman and marched directly in front of her to growl, "You're willing to commit _genocide_ for gold?"

"You've killed for less, I'm sure," Rebecca retorted, dismissively.

"I only kill when someone picks a fight that can only be settled in death," Krytsal corrected through gritted teeth. "Someone pushes me, I push back. I don't murder innocent people!"

"How does a _pirate_ raid ports and gain treasure without killing a few innocent people?" Rebecca retorted.

"Tell her how we raid, Mr. Stewart," Krystal ordered without turning her burning gaze from the captain in front of her.

"Silently, in the dead of night," John replied, taking Jasmine's hand at hearing his captain's tone.

"Not very dignified for a pirate, is it?" Rebecca smirked, evilly. "Dead men tell no tales, and all that."

"I'll not kill for you," Krystal ground out.

"Then you won't to," Rebecca shrugged, patting Krystal's shoulder. "_I'll_ take care of the killing. _You_ make sure all the booty gets in the ships. We'll split it when we get back here." Rebecca turned around to walk away, waving a hand toward the direction she was heading and calling, "Follow me. We set sail westward tomorrow morning. Till then, you four can rest in my home."

"No."

Rebecca made a dead stop and turned on her heel, slowly to face Krystal as the other three watched the scene with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Rebecca wondered if she'd heard right.

"I said no," Krystal repeated. "I'm not going to murder innocents just to swipe some shinys. It's not my way. I'll steal and fight to keep it, but I won't kill in cold blood."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head hopelessly, sighing, "Krystal, I really like you, but it seems you've gone and made me mad. You can't call yourself my friend if you won't even go along with this wonderful plan of mine. And besides, you owe me for saving your life. If not for me, those Sirens would've been picking your flesh from their teeth. Is this any way to pay me back for my good deed?"

"Rebecca," Krystal sighed in return, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other woman straight in the eye. "Vete a hacer puñetas." (Go to hell)

Rebecca scoffed with a smirk and shook her head again. She lifted one hand and the four of them placed their hands on their swords but Rebecca only snapped her fingers. Out from nowhere, five sailors with brandished swords appeared and started inching toward the group as they huddled together in a circle facing outward.

"Maybe, it would've been wiser _not_ to make her angry, love," Jack muttered to Krystal who glared at him before drawing her sword.

"Let the fun begin," she smirked, facing ahead again.

* * *

**A/N:** oh snap! reviews?


	3. Tyrant

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Tyrant**_

"Well, it seems we're in a bit of a situation, don't it?" Krystal noticed, glancing at Rebecca's men and drawing her sword.

"What do you suggest, love?" Jack wondered, drawing his sword as well, John following suit and Jasmine drew her dagger from her boot.

"I suggest…" Krystal began, glaring at Rebecca and yelling, "…that Matthew makes his move!"

A loud battle cry erupted from one of the bushes and the young Aussie ran from his hiding place, attacking one of the men. Krystal ran at Rebecca who drew her sword. Krystal's sword clanged against Rebecca's and their eyes met in rage as the fight began behind them.

"I'm not going to let you do this," Krystal growled. "You're not leaving this island."

"You're in the middle of nowhere, Robyn," Rebecca replied, coolly. "On an island that not many can find, and no one knows what _I_ know, including _you_."

"Your point?" Krystal snarled.

"You kill me, you'll never know where to find El Dorado," Rebecca smirked.

"Oh, I never said I would _kill_ you," Krystal smirked back, then shoved Rebecca's blade off of hers. "I just only said you're not leaving this island!"

* * *

Jack parried his attacker, dodging and ducking then running behind a tree, his attacker following. Jack ran around the opposite side of the tree and as the other man searched for Jack, the Captain smacked his backside with his sword. The man jumped with a cry and whirled around to stare Jack down, angrily.

"Miss me?" Jack smirked, making his attacker growl in anger and lunge toward him. "Bugger!"

* * *

John suddenly found himself pinned with his back against a huge boulder trying to fend off his two attackers. He parried both, desperately trying to find an out before he was skewered, but unable to. Both attackers brought their blades down and John raised his sword, causing all three to cross at the hilts.

_And now I'm stuck_, he thought, flatly. He suddenly noticed something swinging towards them and grinned when he realized what it was.

"Gentlemen," he smirked, calmly. "Meet my secret weapon!"

A lemur with a red bandana on his head leaped onto the head of the tallest attacker, causing him to cry out and back away from John and his other opponent. John spun his opponent's blade away and they began fighting again as the other man wrestled to get the lemur off of his head.

"My thanks, little Nemo," John smirked, still fighting.

* * *

Jasmine stared down her attacker, gripping her dagger as he closed in on her with his sword. She glanced at her dagger then looked up at her attacker's triumphant grin. She smiled sweetly, dropped her dagger to the ground and gave him her right hook, sending him to the ground. Jasmine smirked and dusted her hands.

"Easiest fight I've ever won," she smirked.

* * *

Matthew's blade hardly touched his opponent's because he was dodging and ducking so much. His attacker growled in anger and swung his blade at Matthew's feet, causing him to jump to dodge it.

"I'm too quick for you, eh?" he smirked.

"Don't get cocky!" Krystal shouted, overhearing Matthew and still fighting off Rebecca.

"I'm not!" Matthew argued, looking in his captain's direction and letting his guard down. His opponent smacked his blade away and gave him a left hook, making the young man stagger back to shake the rattling from his head.

"I told you!" Krystal retorted. She parried Rebecca's blade until they crossed again and the two women stared each other down.

"You friends are _weaklings_ compared to my men!" Rebecca snarled.

"They _can't_ be weak," Krystal retorted, calmly. "They have each other."

"Very touching, but it'll take strength and cunning, not _friendship_," Rebecca mocked.

"What do you want us to do with these blokes, love?' Jack called as he, John, Jasmine and Matthew dragged the unconscious men into one spot. Krystal simply smirked as Rebecca glanced at the group. She growled and shoved Krystal off of her blade.

"Why must you get in the way?" she nearly screamed.

"You want to kill innocent people!" Krystal shouted back.

"For _gold_."

"It doesn't matter! They're _innocent people_!"

"Who have lived with _all that gold_ for far too long!"

"Oh, come off it! I won't let you do this!"

"You can't _stop_ me!"

"How do you know that, eh?"

"Because _you_ can't do _this_!"

Rebecca clapped her hands together and disappeared.

Krystal, Jack, John, Jasmine and Matthew looked around in disbelief, immediately on guard.

"Well, she's right," Krystal admitted in a mutter. Her feet suddenly flew up from under her feet and she landed on her back with a grunt.

Rebecca reappeared with her blade pointed at Krystal throat and growled through gritted teeth, "You will _not_ get in my way! Now die!"

She raised her blade above her head and Krystal kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground in turn.

"Run! That's an order!" Krystal shouted, scrambling to her feet. She ran behind the rest of the group and picked up Nemo off the ground, wrapping him around her neck.

"What'll we do, Captain?" John asked as they all ran through the jungle.

"First? We get to the ship!" Krystal replied, breathlessly.

_If we can get back to the ship, we can at least get a head start_, she thought.

_Aboard the __Cruel Mistress__..._

* * *

"Back so soon, Tia?" a young man with dark brown eyes and black brown-highlighted hair asked Krystal as she scrambled on board the _Cruel Mistress_. "That was a short visit."

"For the sake of time, I'll explain later," Krystal replied, marching toward her cabin and shouting, "Matthew! Set Westward course then meet Captain Sparrow, Mr. Stewart and I in my cabin!"

"Aye, Captain!" Matthew called, running to the helm.

"Mr. Stewart! I want my deck crawling with men! All hands on deck!" Krystal ordered.

"Aye, Captain," John nodded, stopping to stand in the middle of the deck and shout, "All hands on deck!"

"Light that canvas! Brace that foryard and weigh that anchor! I want us moving!" Krystal shouted reaching her door with Jack right behind her.

"Tia! What's going on?" the young man asked, following her as well and she stopped to turn to him.

"Fetch your sister, Ruban, and get yourselves in my cabin," she ordered and he nodded before running off and Krystal looked to one of the yardarms to see Jasmine helping with the sails. "Jasmine! Finish with those sails and come to my cabin!"

"Shi a, Captain!" Jasmine called from the yardarm of one of the sails.

"Love?" Jack frowned as he and Krystal walked into her quarters. "Would you mind lettin' me in on what we're doin'?"

"When everyone's _here_, Jack," Krystal replied, walking around her desk. "The search for the Fountain of Youth is just going to have to wait."

"We're heading west, Captain," Matthew reported as he walked into the cabin.

"Excellent, Spit Fire," Krystal replied, pulling out a chart and smoothing it out on her desk.

"Tia! I'm here with Esperanza!" Ruban called, dragging a girl behind him with golden eyes and long black hair.

"Ruban! Tia! What's going on?" Esperanza asked as her brother dragged her into the cabin.

"Your orders have been carried out, Captain," John reported, striding into the cabin with Jasmine running in after him.

"To the letter, as always, Mr. Stewart," Krystal complimented. "Jasmine, close the door, won't you?"

The blonde did as she was told and Krystal sighed, leaning her hands on the desk and looking at everyone in the room as they stood on pins and needles, waiting for her explanation.

"Well, most of you saw what happened," she began. "But I'm going to explain everything out anyway.

"_Captain_ Rebecca Velasquez of the _Negro Ilusión_, has found the location of El Dorado and plans to make her way there. The catch is, as soon as she gets there, she plans on massacring the entire population. I will not let this happen."

"So, what's the plan then, love?" Jack wondered, standing in front of her on the opposite side of the desk.

"We get there first," Krystal replied, simply. "She let it slip that it was westward. We're bound to come across it if we keep heading west."

"That's quite a gamble, Captain," John chimed in. "Captain Velasquez most likely knows the _exact_ location of El Dorado and we have a mere heading. No real coordinates."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Stewart," Krystal sighed, sitting in her chair. "But we have no choice but to go with what we have. I want men on five hour shifts in the crow's nest on the lookout for land. An island, a small coastal shelf, _anything_. They are to report _immediately_ if they see _any_ spit of land and _you_, Mr. Stewart, are to report to _me_ immediately. Ruban, you take the first shift starting now. Matthew will take the next."

"But Tia-?"

"This is part of your training, niño!" Krystal barked, interrupting Ruban. "Your captain says jump, you ask 'How high?'! You don't talk back! I'll have no whining on my ship either! Now, _move_!"

Ruban glared at her, gritting his teeth, but nodded and silently walked out of the cabin to do what he was told. Esperanza turned a fiery glare at her aunt and marched toward the desk, shoving Jack aside.

"Why did you yell at him like that, Tia?" she snapped. "You humiliated him!"

"You don't _question_ my orders!" Krystal boomed, shooting to her feet and staring Esperanza down. "I took you both onto my ship with the understanding that you would follow my orders and do as you were told, not talk back to me! Now, unless you want me to leave you backing Spain, where I'm sure there's a good lashing waiting for you, you'll do as you're told! _Both_ of you, do as you're told! Now, go swab the deck and be thankful I don't have you flogged for telling me hit to give orders!"

Esperanza stared at Krystal as she sat back in her chair. They young girl straightened and slowly walked toward the door, slamming it on her way out.

"Deary-?"

"John, Jasmine, I need you out on deck," Krystal ordered calmly, interrupting Jack. "Matthew, take the helm and make sure we don't ram into anything."

"Aye, Captain," Matthew nodded, walking toward the door along with the Stewarts.

"Jasmine," Krystal called as the blonde was almost out the door, making them both stop and turn to the captain. "Loom after Esperanza and have her explain the situation to Mamali. And John, don't forget to explain our heading to the crew."

"Aye, Captain," the couple replied in unison and closed the doors on their way out. Jack stared at Krystal who simply stared back in irritation.

"What?" she finally snapped.

"A bit hard on your students, don't ye think?" Jack wondered, cutting straight to the chase.

"Don't tell me how to run _my_ ship, Jack!" Krystal growled, standing again. "They wanted me to teach them about piracy? They have to learn discipline!"

"But did ye have to shout at them, so?" Jack retorted. "The lad was probably just gonna ask a question, and the lass was stickin' up for her brother."

"If they were on any _other_ ship, they would've gotten the same tongue lashing as I just gave them! They cannot _question_ a captain! They'd be flogged twelve stripes! Seven, if they're lucky! And as I recall, _you_ never spared _me_ a good talking-to when I was _your_ student!"

"That's because every time I let you out of me sight, you _always_ got into some trouble or something! _You_ needed it! _They_ don't!"

"How do _you_ know what _they_ need? _I_ was there when they were little ones, and Matthew has been here longer than _you've_ known him! You don't know a scrap about _any_ of them! How can _you_ know what they need?"

Krystal breathed heavily from her rant as Jack simply stared at her. He may not have known about these children, but he knew Krystal. If she kept this up, there was no telling _where_ it would lead. He took a deep breath and turned to walk out of the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Krystal asked, still out of breath.

"To get some fresh air," Jack replied, not even stopping or looking at her. He opened the doors, then stopped to look at Krystal over his shoulder.

"You keep treating them like they're your private little soldiers, they're gonna turn on you," he warned. "You're no tyrant, so stop _acting_ like one."

With that, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Krystal was left alone with her charts and her thoughts as Nemo still clung to her neck. She knew she had flown off the handle, but having to keep four youngsters in line was stressful. Now, with losing someone who she had thought of as a friend, it had sent her fuming and out of control. She had taken her anger out on her students, and she knew she had been wrong in doing so.

_You __know__ what you have to do, Captain Robyn_, she thought with a sigh. _No use in delaying it any further_.

Krystal sighed again as she stepped around the desk and toward the door to walk out on deck.

* * *

**A/N:** ooh! Jack and Krystal had a fight! pfft, like _that_ never happens, huh? lol!


	4. How Mutinies Start

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: How Mutinies Start**_

Esperanza stood on the port side of the _Cruel Mistress_, watching the sky turn colors from the setting sun they were sailing toward. The mop she had been swabbing the deck with sat in the bucket next to her.

"Damned tirano!" she hissed at the horizon. "_Ruban_ may not be able to to stand up to her, but _I_ will."

"You should be careful, sobrina," Krystal smirked, standing behind her making Esperanza jump and spin around with wide eyes. "Words like that can start mutinies and the like."

"Well, if that's what it takes-!"

"Before you continue," Krystal interrupted, raising a hand to silence her, think about the fact that _I_ am the one with more…_persuasion_ over this crew on this vessel."

"What would that have to do with anything?" Esperanza snapped.

"Not the smartest lass, are you?" Krystal chuckled, and the Spanish beauty glared at the captain in growing anger. "These men are loyal to me at the moment, and it's true that they probably wouldn't think twice before betraying me, but I have no doubt that they wouldn't think twice before carrying out my orders right _now_. Now that I've made you aware of this information, I suggest you think for a moment about what a pickle you would be in if you try to cross me."

Esperanza straightened and spun around to lean on the railing. Krystal smirked and strode up next to her, both staring at the horizon.

"I know you were sticking up for your brother, Esperanza," Krystal sighed, still looking at the horizon. "It was most admirable, I'll give you that, but next time you want to yell at me, wait until we're alone, eh?"

"But, Tia, you didn't need to yell at _him_ that way," Esperanza argued, calmly.

"You're right, niña," Krystal nodded in agreement. "But tell me when we're alone. You catch me around my crew, if you try to express your opinion as passionately as that, I'll shoot you down, because I can't look soft. That's another way mutinies start: Soft captains."

Esperanza looked at Krystal who glanced at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, niñita. Truly, I didn't mean to take out my anger on the two of you. It was wrong of me as a captain and an aunt."

Esperanza stared at Krystal with wide eyes filled with disbelief and awe. It was the first time she had heard her aunt sincerely apologize, and she knew it would be the last time in a long time.

"Well, don't just stand there wide-eyed and slack-jawed," Krystal laughed at Esperanza's expression. "This may be the last time I apologize for scoldin' you. You should be dancin' a jig of happiness, or at _least_ hugging your dear Tia to show you're not still mad at her."

Esperanza shook herself back to reality and grinned as she threw her arms around Krystal's chest.

"I'm sorry I got as angry, Tia," she confessed.

"No apologies, niña," Krystal chuckled, patting her head. "Now, get back to swabbing this deck till it's spotless!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Esperanza grinned and saluted as she stood at attention. "Right away!"

"Now, where's that brother of yours?"

"Crow's nest," Esperanza replied, gesturing to it. "You want me to call him down?"

"No," Krystal sighed, looking up at the nest. "I'll go up myself."

She climbed up onto the railing and gripped a rope from the crow's nest and climbed up. Upon reaching her destination, she climbed into the nest with her nephew who didn't take his eyes away from the horizon.

"Come to give me another tongue-lashing, _Captain_?" Ruban wondered, flatly.

"Seeing as you're busy, I'll just cut to the chase," Krystal replied, understanding his attitude. "I was harsh on you, and it wasn't right. I'm sorry, and you're relieved of from watching any more. I'll get Matty to start his shift."

Ruban shot a shocked look at Krystal as she took the rope she had climbed up on and climbed down. She slid down all the way to the deck and as she got close enough, she jumped onto the deck, right in front of Jack.

"Feel better, love?" Jack wondered as Krystal stood tall.

"Shut up, Jack," she snarled, making him take a step back, as she stormed toward her cabin and Jack followed her, closing the doors behind him.

"Something I said?" Jack shrugged.

"You got to me again!" Krystal replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I _hate_ when you get to me!"

"And why's that, love?" Jack smirked, enjoying the way he could annoy her.

"Because it makes me look soft!" Krystal snapped, throwing her hands in the air. "That's how mutinies start! I can't afford a mutiny right now! _Ever_!"

"What makes ye think they start so easily?" Jack wondered.

"What make _you_ think they _don't_?" Krystal retorted. "You being victim of _two_ in the span of a year!"

"By the same bilge rat," Jack reminded. "You don't have a problem, trust me. That first mate o' yours would stop anything before it starts or die tryin'."

"I hope you're right, Jack," Krystal sighed, walking around her desk to sit in her chair. "But I'm blaming _you_ if anythin' happens."

"Whatever ye want, love," Jack smirked.

Krystal rolled her eyes then realized something as his words played back in her head. Whatever she _wanted_. They only had a _heading_ to El Dorado at the moment, but if she _wanted_, they could have an _exact_ _route_. Krystal stood up, scrambled over the desk and planted a grateful kiss onto his lips.

"You're a genius, Jack!" she grinned as he stared at her, completely stunned. She suddenly yanked his compass from his belt and ran out on deck, snapping Jack from his shock and he turned to run after her.

"Oi!" he called, but she still ran toward the bow. "Why am I a genius? Not that it's untrue, but I'd still like to know why."

"Come find out!" Krystal called, climbing onto the railing of the foredeck and Jack followed, both holding onto the same line as Krystal held onto Jack's compass. She grinned when the red fleur-de-lis arrow spun around then pointed in a direction a bit off their current course.

"Good job, love," Jack smirked over her shoulder. "That's usin' _your_ brain and _my_ tools."

"It's all about teamwork," Krystal agreed, calculating their new heading before asking, "Who's at the helm?"

"Not sure," Jack admitted before looking to the helm. "Ah, it's that charming nephew of yours."

"Go tell him to veer ten degrees port."

"Was that an order, love?" Jack wondered with a smirk.

"Jack," she groaned. "Don't make me say it."

"You know I won't do _anything_ unless you say it," Jack reminded her, his breath fanning her ear and making her shiver, slightly. She snapped his compass shut and shoved it into his hand.

"I'll do it, myself," she muttered, spinning on her heel, still holding onto the line for support before jumping down onto the deck.

"So you'll tell me later then, eh?" Jack hoped but she ignored him, walking toward the helm.

"Ten degrees port, sobrino!" Krystal called to Ruban, who nodded and adjusted course the way she'd taught him.

"Capitán Robyn!" a young, feminine voice called from behind her. She spun around to see a girl of about sixteen with glowing amber eyes and extremely long, jet black hair.

"Mamali," Krystal nodded as the girl ran toward her from a hatch leading below deck, Nemo in her arms.

"Where, Matthew?" she asked in broken English, making Krystal smile as the lemur suddenly jumped from the Trinidad native girl's arms and scurried across the deck.

"Crow's nest," Krystal replied and Mamali frowned, not knowing what the captain was saying. Krystal smirked and faced the girl toward the main mast to point up to the crow's nest.

"Gracias, Lukamui!" Mamali grinned and ran to find a rope to climb to the nest. Once she reached it, she quietly climbed over the railing and snuck up behind Matthew as he stared out to sea.

"No se deje engañar!" (Don't fall!) she cried, pushing him forward a bit then pulling him back quickly. Matthew yelped and spun around as Mamali pulled him back, making him pin her between himself and the railing of the nest.

"Fracasó en usted, ¿no?" (Backfired on you, didn't it?) Matthew grinned, seeing Mamali blush at their close proximity.

"M-Mateo…" she breathed.

"Sí, querida?" (Yes, dear?) he murmured, not moving.

Mamali swallowed and gently kissed his lips. Matthew stared at her in shock as she simply stared back at him.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" (W-What was that for?) Matthew wondered, but before Mamali could answer, the ship suddenly rattled. He faced toward the bow, Mamali doing the same, standing next to him.

"What is it, Spit Fire?" Krystal called from the deck. Matthew couldn't believe his eyes, and almost didn't respond from shock.

"The-The _Black Tide_, Captain!" he finally called.

"What?" Krystal breathed, looking ahead at the coming ship from the main deck.

"Captain?" John called, coming up behind her. "What's going on?"

"It seems Killer Kan's crew wants another piece of me," Krystal guessed as John ran toward the helm and she called up to Matthew, "Hoist the colours!"

"Aye, Captain!" Matthew called back, then turned to Mamali, "Ir abajo en la cubierta. No me gustaria nada que le suceda a usted aquí. Es peligroso." (Go down on deck. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you up here. It's dangerous)

"¿Y tú?" (What about you?) she breathed in panic.

"Estaré allí tan pronto como llegue a nuestro gran éxito," (I'll be there as soon as I get our colours flying) he smiled, reassuringly. Mamali nodded hesitantly, but found a rope and started climbing down to the deck.

"I think we're in trouble, love," Jack called, running toward Krystal.

"Really?" Krystal snapped. "I couldn't tell, even _with_ all the flying cannonballs headed at my ship!"

"Well, ex_cuse_ me!" Jack retorted.

The ship rattled again and everyone heard a scream, followed by a splash.

"Mamali!" Matthew yelled from the yardarm of the main topgallant. Krystal looked up at him just in time to see the young man dive from the yardarm and toward the water.

"Wonderful," Krystal muttered, heading toward the steps to the helm and ordering, "Mr. Stewart, cast a line for the love-birds!"

"Aye, Captain," John nodded, letting go of the helm and running past her to let her take the helm. "Men! We're coming about! Hold your water!"

She spun the wheel hard to the left, taking the ship with it.

"Tia! That ship is coming up awfully fast!" Ruban called as John tossed a line over the port side for Matthew and Mamali, Jack and Ruban leaning on the railing to watch the ship approach.

"I know, I know! I don't know what they want!" she replied. "Get your sister and get below deck!"

Ruban darted from the railing and Krystal saw him grab Esperanza's hand to drag her down a hatch.

"No!" Mamali screamed, drawing everyone's attention as she was dragged into a long boat by two men and Matthew tried to help her.

"Let her go, you pilfering sea-serpent!" Matthew barked at one man. "I'll beat you to a pulp if you hurt her!"

"Good joke, lad!" one of the other men laughed. "You're funny! We'll bring ye along for more funny!"

He hoisted a struggling Matthew into the boat, and Mamali with him.

"John! Get on the wheel!" Krystal shouted, running off again and John darted across the deck to fulfill his orders. Captain Robyn slammed herself into the railing to stop herself, leaning over it to shout, "Hand me back my crew, ye foxy curs! I help you take your captain's ship and _this_ is how ye repay me?"

"Pirates, love," Jack reminded her in a whisper and she turned a glare to him, making him shrink back at the gaze.

"Captain Robyn," a voice called from the _Black Tide_. Krystal looked up to see a man standing on the deck with black hair and golden eyes and a fleshy scar across his cheek.

"Who are you?" Krystal barked as the long boat made it's way to the other ship.

"Captain Malik Damir, ma'am," the man smirked. "You're sailing _my_ waters. I have the right to take anything-"

"_Your_ waters?" Krystal snapped. "By my reckoning, the seas belong to _no one_, matey!"

"Things change," Malik shrugged, casually. "Since your crew members are no longer on your ship-"

"They're still _my_ crew!" Krystal spat. "I'll not have any make-shift captain shanghai my crew!"

"Deary, ye might want to back off, just a touch," Jack suggested, tapping her shoulder gently, but she swatted him away.

"Make-shift?" Malik growled, his golden eyes burning with anger. "You _dare_ suggest I am _not_ a true captain?"

"You stole your captain's ship, didn't you?" Krystal retorted. "That wouldn't make you a captain in _my_ book! Just a traitor and a mutineer!"

"Barbossa would beg to differ," Jack muttered. "And again, I advise, back off, love."

"Traitor?" Malik boomed in astonishment, drawing his sword. "Mutineer? That does it! I'll run you through then kill every last person on that rickety piece of floating garbage!"

"Piece of floating garbage my bollocks!" Krystal shot back. "And what would you call that thing you're sailing in ye bilge rat?"

"Hand me the girl!" Malik demanded of one of his men and Mamali was hoisted over the railing as Malik gripped her arm and held his sword to her throat, making Matthew thrash to be rid of his captors grip. "I'll kill these two here first, then gut you and all who you've boarded on you piece of-!"

"Shall I have a word before you start the gutting and killing and whatnot?" Jack requested, shoving Krystal away from the railing.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Krystal hissed.

"Saving ours skins. You're only makin' things worse, deary," Jack muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Krystal glared at him as he continued to Malik, "I propose a trade! We, at the moment, we are on our way to a wonderful little place filled with shineys beyond your imagination being named the City of Gold in some other language I find hard to understand."

"El Dorado?" Malik breathed, his eyes wide with disbelief as he lowered the sword from Mamali's throat.

"That's the ticket!" Jack confirmed with a grin, waving his arms for emphasis as he usually did. "Now, my proposal here is this: You follow us to this city, take your pick of the litter of booty, and as a thank you for the adventure, _you_ give _us_ the kiddies. Savvy?"

"Jack, what the bloody hell-?"

"Not now, love. I'm negotiating," Jack whispered, still looking at Malik and asking him, "What say you?"

Malik stared at Jack for a moment then looked at Mamali who had her eyes shut tight in fear. He smirked and looked back across to the _Cruel Mistress_, lowering his sword completely to his side.

"We have an accord!" he grinned, and Jack nodded in satisfaction as the other captain sheathed his sword, but when he turned to Krystal, she glared at him with burning eyes and a scowl on her lips as her arms were folded across her chest.

"What?"

Krystal lifted a brow in irritation at him.

"'What'?" she asked back, enunciating out of rage. "After this stunt you've just pulled, you have the _gall_ to ask me '_What_'?"

"Lead the way, Captain Robyn!" Malik called from his ship and Krystal drew her attention to him. "Your little ones will be taken care of as long as you're true to your word."

"If one hair is out of place on their heads, I'll kill you myself!" Krystal growled, shoving Jack away to lean on the railing with both hands again.

"Did I not say they won't be harmed?" Malik called back, pulling a struggling Matthew over the railing. The boy shoved away from Malik and pulled Mamali from his grasp.

"¿Estás bien?" (Are you alright?) he murmured and she nodded, making him sigh and pull her close to him, feeling her tremble in fear.

"Matthew!" Krystal barked, drawing his and Mamali's attention to her as she ordered, "Mire su parte posteriora." (Watch your back)

The Aussie nodded and pulled Mamali a bit closer as she snuggled her face to his chest.

"Captain?" John called from the helm. "What now?"

"Now," she sighed before calling, "We head for El Dorado!"

She snatched Jack's compass from him again and opened it to see which way they need to go, now more determined than ever to find the place.

"Hands! Come about!" she called before tossing Jack's compass at him and glaring at him as he caught it, warning him, "I'll talk to _you_ later."

* * *

**A/N:** Matthew just can't stay outta trouble, can he? lol! reviews?


	5. Moves

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Moves**_

One of the men shoved Matthew into a call and slammed the door shut, clutching Mamali's arm. Matthew ran to the door and tried reaching for Mamali through the bars, but he couldn't reach her.

"No, no, lad," the sailor grinned evilly, stroking Mamali's cheek with the back of his hand. "Captain says she's supposed to be in a separate cell from you."

"Mateo," Mamali whimpered, trying to get away from the sailor's touch.

"Either let her go or lock her up, ye scurvy dog!" Matthew growled through clenched teeth.

"Ye really can't stand this, can you?" the other man smirked, deviously.

"Bosun!" Malik snapped and all eyes shot to him as he stood at the entrance to the brig. "Put her in the cell next to him and get up on deck."

The sailor shoved Mamali into the cell next to Matthew and walked toward his captain to go on deck. Matthew and Mamali ran toward the wall of bars that separated them and grasped each other's hands.

"Va a estar bien," (It'll be alright) he whispered to her, seeing tears forming in her amber eyes.

"How touching," Malik smirked, stepping in front of the cell Matthew was locked in. The two teens stared at him as he spoke to Matthew. "You'll protect her with your life, won't you?"

"If you have anything important to say to either of us, come out with it and leave!" Matthew barked and Malik cocked a brow up at him in amusement.

"You are aboard _my_ vessel…in the _brig_, no less…and you see fit to give _me_ orders?" Malik smirked, stepping closer to the cell.

Matthew glared at him and approached the door as well. Mamali tried to stop him but she was ignored as his hand slipped from her grasp as the two men stared each other down.

"We may be your prisoners," Matthew began in a low tone. "And the young lady may be afraid of everything about this situation, but _I'm_ not afraid."

"Are you sure?" Malik smirked. "I think I can see fear in those deadlights of yours."

"You don't intimidate me, _Sir_," Matthew spat in mock respect. "If I were you, I would step away before I do something that could take away your pleasure for wenches."

Malik scoffed as he backed away from the bars only a small step, a smug smirk over his lips. It crinkled the scar on his face sinisterly, and the sight of it made Matthew want to shudder in disgust, but he refrained from showing it.

"You're just like her," Malik smirked. "Long winded and brilliant at masking fear."

"If you insult my captain again, I'll run you through!" Matthew hissed.

"With what sword, lad?" Malik chuckled. "You sure the two of ain't related?"

"If there's something you have to say, just say it already!" Matthew snarled. "Do you _always_ talk your prisoners to death?"

"I think you'll enjoy tonight," Malik replied, suddenly changing the subject, making Matthew stare at him in surprise. "We're having a little party on the main deck. I'm personally inviting you. _Both_ of you."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at the captain in examination and ground out, "Why?"

"Because I promised your captain I would take care of you," Malik shrugged. "And that I wouldn't harm you. I'm just inviting you to a party."

Matthew still glared at Malik but said nothing before walking back to where Mamali had been standing the whole time, staring at the men in confusion. He entwined his fingers with hers through the bars again to comfort her as they only stared at each other in silence.

"Well, you either come, or you don't," Malik shrugged again, walking toward the exit. "When it starts, someone will come down and unlock the doors for you. However, I have to warn you, escape from the _Black Tide_ to the _Cruel Mistress_ will _not_ be an option."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Is it just me, or does that boy _always_ seem to get into trouble no matter what?" Jack wondered as he and Krystal were in her cabin. He stood on one side of the desk as Krystal sat in her chair on the other side, glaring at him and twirling her rings on her fingers, her legs crossed.

"Do you _enjoy_ seeing me upset?" she finally asked in a low voice. "Or do you simply think I am incapable of handling my own affairs?"

Jack frowned at her in confusion, but she didn't elaborate and simply stared at him, unmoving.

"What are you talkin' about, love?" he finally asked in earnest.

Krystal's eyes flashed with anger as she shot from her seat and marched around the desk to stand directly in front of him and look him in the eye.

"I don't play the way _you_ do, Jack," she growled. "I don't negotiate with the captors of my crew to get them back."

"I seem to recall you telling me about a certain samurai and an Irishman's wife," Jack retorted.

"I never intended on negotiating for Jasmine's return!" Krystal corrected. "We already had her! And if you remember correctly, after I convinced him to help me get Matthew back from Davy Jones I _left_ him, hoping that octopus face would sink his raggedy piece of basura and take Allen with it! I had a _plan_!"

"And what makes you think _I_ don't have a plan?" Jack wondered.

"Oh, ho, ho! The man has a plan!" Krystal mocked, turning and stepping toward her desk to lean back on it, facing him. "Alright, then. What's your plan _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and certainly the _genius_ of the high seas?"

"Mock respect and sarcastic remarks are not going to help you, love," Jack replied coolly. "Although, in appreciation for your recognition of everything that I am, I will tell you my plan, which is not too far from something _you_ would do, anyway.

"We Have arranged for the smug captain to give us the kiddies in exchange for a pick of the booty we'll find in the El Dor-what's-its-place, correct?"

Krystal nodded.

"All we need do is get him to stay there and gloat over the gold, we tell all the people you're so keen on saving to hide somewhere, and once your not-so-much-of-a-friend, Becky shows up, she and Malik will hash it out and _we_ will sail off into the horizon with your crew, once again, intact. Savvy?"

Krystal stared at him for a moment as if deciphering his way of speaking, then lifted her hands and clapped twice as she smirked, "I must say, Jack, you truly _are_ the genius I remember you to be."

Jack grinned and nodded, "Thank ye, love-"

"However," Krystal broke in. "You've managed to overlook the very reason for the journey to El Dorado in the first place."

Jack frowned as she leaned back on her hands.

"This is a _rescue_ mission, Jack," she reminded him. "Not a treasure hunt. We're trying to get there so that Rebecca doesn't wipe out all those people. If we went through with your plan of leaving Malik and Beck to hash out splitting the gold, they're still left with those people and the fire power of their ships to wipe them out."

Jack sighed and spun to lean of the edge of the table next to her, a hand on his chin in thought. She was right. As ruthless as Rebecca had turned out to be, she would surely get Malik to go along with her plan and the journey to the City of Gold would have been all for naught. Unless…

Jack snapped his fingers with a grin as he pushed off the table and spun around to lean in front of Krystal, his hands sitting on either side of her on the desk. Krystal only smiled as she saw the wheels turning through his gorgeous, deep eyes.

"We steal their ships," he murmured through his grin.

Krystal's eyes widened in disbelief and she breathed, "What?"

"Steal the ships," Jack repeated. "It's about time you promote that first mate of yours and your little Spit-Fire, don't ye think?"

"Are you completely daft?" she hissed. "First of all, we don't have enough people to crew _three_ ships, and secondly, they'll gut us completely if we even _try_! Not to mention, Matthew isn't ready to _captain_!"

"He may not be able to captain, but if he's anythin' like me, he's get a good weapon at his disposal and he knows how to use it," Jack replied.

"And what would _that_ be, pray tell?" Krystal retorted.

Jack smirked and inched closer to her face to murmur, "Persuasion. He can talk his way in and out of things. Not to mention he can talk _others_ in and out of things. On this ship for three weeks and he's gotten _me_ to do things I never thought I'd do."

"You'll have to tell me about that, sometime," Krystal smiled, playing with his beard then suddenly looking at him seriously. "In any case, we can't do it."

"Come on, love," Jack pleaded. "If the Aussie boy talks the crews into it, then we could sail off into the horizon with _three_ ships!" He held up three fingers. "Count 'em, deary. This here, is your fine one, the _Cruel Mistress_. This next one is the _Black Tide_, and this one over here is that one that I can't pronounce the name of."

"The _Negro Ilusión_," Krystal replied.

"See? You're already set with a Spanish speakin' ship!" Jack grinned.

"It _can't_ be done, Jack!" Krystal insisted, shoving off the desk and out of his arms to stand toward the window on her right. "Rebecca has mystical capabilities, remember? You saw how she disappeared on Cocos when we were fighting. She'll figure out some way to keep us from finding her ship, and even if we _did_ find, who knows what _else_ she can do with that power of hers? She'll _still_ be able to wipe out all those innocent people!"

She sighed and crossed her arms as she stared out the window the thought. There had to be a way to stop all of this. There _was_, but finding the way was proving _extremely_ difficult. Krystal suddenly felt a pair of hands at her waist and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Jack-"

"Hush, love, " Jack interrupted. "I'm only tryin' to help." He wrapped his arm fully around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You used to _beg_ me to hold ye like this."

"Things change, I suppose," she sighed, but rested her head back on his shoulder. "I quit begging, if you recall?"

"Why was that?" he wondered.

"Because I knew you were only doin' it to get me to quit begging," she smirked.

"Only partly, love," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Where did I go wrong, Jack?" she sighed, and he frowned at her in confusion.

"Wrong?" he echoed.

"With my life," Krystal elaborated. "It seems like I'm always rescuing people like some sort of bloody hero."

"Love that modesty, deary," Jack blurted.

"I'm saying, for all my heroic deeds, I keep finding more trouble. I haven't done a _speck_ of honest pirating."

"Per'aps after this, you can?"

"That's what I said _last_ time, and look what's happened. Not only is my bosun held hostage…again, but my Trinidad kinsman is as well. And at this very moment, we're sailing off to save a race of people from extinction. Sometimes I feel like someone up there just likes seeing me miserable."

Krystal sighed tiredly and turned into Jack, his arms still around her as she rested her forehead in the curve of his neck.

"You're an honorable pirate, love," he murmured. "One of the few left."

"I don't are about honor anymore," she breathed. "I just want to sail the seas till the day of my death."

"It's who you are, love," Jack shrugged and she looked up at him. "You can't alter your course _now_. It's too late."

"Well then it's _your_ fault," she smiled, snuggling to his shoulder again.

"I know, love," he scoffed, hugging her closer. "_Everything_ is _my_ fault."

They were silent for a moment before they looked at each other and their eyes locked, reading what it was the other wanted.

"Jack-"

Whatever Krystal was going to say was cut off when he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I know, love," he whispered and pressed his mouth to hers.

She moaned in approval, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands climbed up her back. His long, slender fingers massaged her back as their mouths battled for control and when they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Krystal gazed into his eyes.

"Lock the doors, Jack," she breathed.

"Was that an order?" he wondered, tauntingly brushing his lips against hers. "What do you say when you give me orders, love?"

Krystal sighed in irritation and instead of speaking she planted her lips to his in a passionate kiss, meant to make him drop the subject. Jack enjoyed the kiss for a moment before taking her lower lip into his teeth, gently and pulled away enough to speak.

"Say it," he commanded and she groaned in frustration before he released her mouth to allow her to pull him close and whisper in his ear.

"My Pirate Prince of intelligence beyond compare, lock the doors before I thow you in the brig."

"You know, love-"

"And if you give me a smart arse remark after I've said what you wanted me to, you'll be sent back to your dinghy to find the Fountain of Youth _alone_."

"Can't argue with that," Jack shrugged and kissed her again before stepping away to lock the doors to her cabin.

* * *

**A/N:** and i think ya'll can guess what's coming next. FINALLY!


	6. Belief and Regret

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**6: Belief and Regret**_

"What do you see, Ruban?" Esperanza whispered as they stood outside the cabin doors, Ruban spying through the key hole at Krystal and Jack.

"They're kissing again," he sneered and Esperanza rolled her eyes at the disgusted voice her brother gave then tried to move Ruban out of the way to catch a glimpse of what was going on herself, but he didn't move.

"Hermano!" she whined. "Let me see!"

"Wait!" he hissed, holding his hand up to her. "He's lifting her to sit her on the desk…"

"Ruban-!"

"They're pulling at each other's clothes…"

"Ahem."

The two jumped with a start at the sound and stood straight as they whirled around to see John standing at attention behind them.

"If the doors are closed then she doesn't wish to be disturbed," he reminded them and the teens nodded. Esperanza suddenly gripped Ruban's wrist and ran down one of the hatches.

"Excuse us, Señor Stewart!" Ruban called, as they disappeared below deck and she dragged him into the storage room.

"Esperanza, what in the world-?"

"You're sure of what you saw?" she asked, gripping his arms and he nodded making her grin and said, "They're in love!"

"What?" Ruban frowned in disbelief.

"Think about it, Ruban," Esperanza insisted. "They are always together, and have you heard the way they speak to each other? On top of that, do you think Tia would do…whatever it is they are probably doing right now if she was _not_ in love with him?"

"I understand, but is _he_ in love with _her_?" Ruban wondered honestly, and Esperanza stared at him in shock.

"Why wouldn't he be?" she breathed. "I've seen the way he looks at her, and the way _she_ looks at _him_!"

"And how is that?"

"It's the way Mama and Papa look at each other."

Ruban stared at his sister in realization. Yes, he had noticed, and she was right. Their aunt looked at Jack like she would die for him if she had to, and Jack looked to her as if she were the only true treasure in the world. No wonder they spent so much time together…a_lone_.

"You see it, don't you?" Esperanza wondered, snapped Ruban from his thoughts. She stared up at him expectantly and he smiled down at her.

"Yes, hermana, I've seen it," he nodded. "The question is, what does that have to do with _us_?"

"_We_ are in the way of their happiness," Esperanza explained. "As long as she has _us_ to watch over, she can't be with Capitán Sparrow."

"What exactly are we going to do about it then?" Ruban wondered.

"We concentrate on our studies so that we can find our own 'freedom' as Tia would say, and leave her with Capitán Sparrow when we've found it," Esperanza explained.

"_Leave_ her?" Ruban questioned. "Do you have some sort of escape plan that I don't know about?"

Esperanza gazed up at her brother as he studied her intently and she sighed.

"Hermano," she breathed. "You know I love Mama and Papa, but…I was suffocating."

Ruban frowned at the young girl and she sat on a barrel, clasping her hands.

"Music, painting, writing, nothing worked. I couldn't find _anything_ that I was passionate for. But then…I was walking along the beach and when I gazed into the horizon to the sunset, I realized what I wanted."

"What was it?" Ruban wondered and she gazed at her brother as he knelt down and placed his hand on hers as they were still clasped.

"Something from the ocean was calling to me," she breathed. "Some force with the most beautiful voice." She slid off the barrel and knelt down at her brother's level. "That was when I knew my destiny lies with the sea."

"Now you sound like Tia," Ruban smirked making Esperanza giggle. "What was this force calling to you? Some sort of spirit?"

"No," Esperanza replied, shaking her head. "The voice certainly was heavenly, but…it couldn't have been a spirit. It was calling my name, and I would hear it whenever I took a stroll by the sea, when things were too insane for me at home, I would hear it."

"Esperanza?" Ruban called gently, seeing a far away gaze in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed, shaking her head again. "I was just recalling, I haven't heard him in some time. No one ever said my name like the Voice did."

"How is that, niña?" he wondered.

"The way Papa says Mama's name," she confessed. "When it sounds like the last thing on his lips would be that name."

"Hermana, you don't even _know_ who this voice belongs to and you sound as though you are almost in _love_ with it!" Ruban laughed.

"Ruban! This is serious! How would you feel-?" She cut herself off when she heard something and Ruban frowned at her as she slowly stood up and walked toward the stairs leading to the deck as if in a trance.

"Esperanza-?"

"Shush!" she hissed, still walking up the stairs and Ruban shot to his feet to follow her.

They both stood on the main deck and Ruban still frowned at his sister as she strode toward the port side and leaned over the railing.

"It's the voice again," Esperanza breathed as Ruban stood next to her and she looked at him. "Can't you hear it?"

"I hear nothing, Esperanza," Ruban replied. "What do _you_ hear?"

"My name," she breathed again, looking to the sea. "He speaks it as thought he were whispering into my ear." She sighed in contentment and leaned on the railing with a smile.

"Esperanza," Ruban tried, pulling her by the arms to face him. "_No one_ is calling your name."

"Yes, Ruban," she insisted. "_You_ simply do not believe."

"Believe?" he frowned in confusion.

"You don't know your destiny, nor do you _wish_ to know it. You do not _believe_ in destiny!"

"I believe that things happen because there is no other path where things lead. Destiny is part of that belief."

"If you _truly_ believed that you would head the Voice!"

Ruban straightened as he glared down at his sister. She was being difficult and so stubborn about this. There was no voice, and yet she was insisting that she heard it. She was going mad, surely. Being at sea too long had her mind hearing voices that weren't there.

"Esperanza," he finally sighed. "You _do_ realize that because _I_ cannot hear the voice, and no one else seems to hear it either, I _must_ report to a superior of your…episode."

Esperanza's eyes flashed in anger, but Ruban didn't even flinch. Her temper was nothing new to him, and he knew how to handle it.

"You would declare me mad to Tia?" she wondered through clenched teeth.

"I would _report_ that you are acting as such, hermana," Ruban explained, calmly.

"You _dare_ call me 'sister' while condemning me to Tia's wrath?" she snapped, shoving away from him.

"I call you 'sister' because that's what you are to me," Ruban replied. "As for 'condemning you to Tia's wrath,' I am simply explaining to her what you're up to, as she hardly speaks to you, am I right?"

His sister said nothing but simply stared at him and he placed his hands on her shoulders again to pull her into his embrace, holding her fast when she tried to get away from him, still angry.

"I'm concerned for you, hermana," he murmured.

Esperanza ceased struggling and slowly embraced her brother in return. She knew he was worried, but to declare her mad would surely be the end of her days at sea, and she couldn't let that happen. Not when she knew for sure that it was her destiny.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Krystal hurriedly rushed around the cabin, trying to figure out which clothes were hers and quickly throwing them on as Jack simply watched her as he lay on the table.

"Jack!" she hissed. "Don't just _lie_ there! Get dressed!"

"I'm not sure why you're in such distress, love," he replied, unmoving. "It was inevitable you know? And _you_ were the one who asked for it."

"It doesn't matter, Jack!" Krystal said, tucking her shirt into her breeches. "I allowed it to happen! I let my desires over-power my judgment!"

"Why does what just happened between us make you like _this_?" Jack wondered as she pulled on her boots.

"Because _now_ I'll be so distracted by _you_ that I won't be able to think straight!" she replied, pulling on her vest.

"I'm flattered that it was memorable for you, deary," Jack smirked, while Krystal tied her red sash around her waist.

"Jack, please, just get dressed!" she hissed again and looked around for her purple sash.

"Looking for _this_ love?" Jack smirked, holding up the very thing she was looking for. She walked toward him, but before she could take it from him, he hid it behind his back and Krystal's eyes flashed with anger at him.

"Jack-"

"Tell me the truth, Krystal," he said, seriously. "Do you _regret_ what transpired here just now?"

Krystal looked at him in surprise. He was dead serious. She could tell when he was serious because he used her name. She had to admit, she wasn't acting like she had enjoyed their first time together, but she had. She was upset with herself for not holding out longer, at least until everything with Rebecca and Malik was settled, but that was no reason to take it out on Jack and make him think that she regretted the decision she had made.

"Jack-"

"Yes or no is all you have to say," Jack interrupted again, and she sighed, leaning on the table and closer to his face.

"No, Jack," she murmured with a smirk. "I _don't_ regret it, and I'm sorry for making you think I did."

Jack studied her face after her response then handed her the sash so she could wrap it around her head.

"Then what's got you all in a tizzy?" Jack wondered, finally getting off the desk to get dressed.

"I didn't want it to be like this," she admitted, tying the sash around her head. "I wanted to wait until all of this business was done. I suppose I screwed that royally."

"Actually, love-"

"Whatever smart remark you have, I don't want to hear it," Krystal cut in. "Just get dressed so you don't embarrass yourself."

"What makes you think I'd embarrass myself?" Jack wondered, pulling on his shirt and tucking it into his breeches.

"Woman's intuition," she smiled sweetly then walked out of the cabin, quickly shutting the doors behind her as she walked out on deck.

"Tia!" Ruban called, walking toward her as she straightened and cleared her throat.

"Yes, sobrino," she nodded.

"May I have a word with you?" he wondered once he reached her.

"You can have two or three, if you like," she joked. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Esperanza," he replied. "May we speak privately in your cabin?"

Krystal frowned then registered his request and her eyes shifted a bit before she hesitantly answered him.

"Uh, no," she began. "Captain Sparrow is in deep thought at the moment, and if he'd disturbed he'll hit the roof. Why don't we go down to the brig? It's plenty private there."

Ruban nodded and with a sigh of relief, Krystal led him below deck toward the brig.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	7. Revenge of the Sea Goddess

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**7: Revenge of the Sea Goddess**_

"I'm worried for her, Tia," Ruban said as he sat on a bench in one of the cells of the brig and Krystal stood in front of him. "She says she hears a voice call to her from the sea, yet _I_ hear nothing. I don't wish to make it seem as though she's gone mad, but I worry for her."

Krystal nodded, folding her arms across her chest. She stared at the wall behind Ruban in thought. A voice that only she could hear. Krystal had heard of mermaids and sirens able to call to people without any one else hearing it, but if it was a _male_ voice her niece was hearing, it had to be one of the merfolk, because sirens were all _female_.

"Thank you for telling me, Ruban," she nodded again, her mind reeling as she looked at him. "I'll speak to Esperanza but I advise that you not mention this to anyone. Entender?"

"Si, Tia," Ruban nodded. "But can you tell me what you think?"

"Not until I'm sure, sobrino," Krystal replied. "Now go about your duties, and keep an eye on your sister."

"I'll keep two _close_ ones on her," he replied and stood up at attention with a saluting hand. Krystal smirked and shook her head as she approached him and pulled his hand down.

"Proper pirates don't salute, niño," she murmured. "Now up on deck with you."

Ruban nodded with a small blush of embarrassment and ran toward the hatch. As he ran up the stairs, Jack was hurrying down and when the two saw each other, Jack placed a finger over his lips to silence the boy. Ruban glanced back down the steps before nodding to Jack, continuing his ascent up the stairs. Jack lowered his hand and slowly continued down the stairs to find Krystal still standing in the empty cell.

"How much did you hear, _Captain_ Sparrow?" she wondered, sensing he was coming up behind her.

"I heard nothing, _Captain_ Robyn," he retorted. "Were you and the lad talking about something confidential?"

"If we were down here, what do _you_ think?" Krystal shot back and finally turned to face him. "It was about Esperanza."

"Your niece?" Jack recalled as she walked to his place at the doorway to the cell. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hearing voices," Krystal replied, leaning on the bars.

"Don't we all?" Jack smirked, leaning on the bars and facing her.

"_One_ voice, to be exact," Krystal corrected. "A _male_ voice…coming from the sea."

Jack stared at her in surprise, and Krystal looked at him to see his reaction. She nodded in understanding at his reaction.

"You're thinking what _I'm_ thinking, aren't you?" she asked.

"What are _you_ thinking?" Jack wondered.

"Merfolk."

"My thoughts exactly. But if _I_ remember correctly, back in my youth the merfolk were a bit…_evil_."

"Not all of them are," Krystal shrugged. "There are some who aren't 'evil' per-say."

"What are you gonna do, love?" Jack wondered and Krystal shrugged.

"What _can_ I do? If she's in some sort of danger, I'll take care of it somehow, but until then…nothing much can be done."

The ship suddenly jolted around violently and the two captains grabbed hold of the bars to keep from falling to the floor.

"What the devil was _that_?" Krystal spat, not expecting an answer.

She ran to the hatch leading to the uppermost deck and Jack followed close behind. She stood up on deck to see her crew bustling about, tying down lines, securing loose barrels and readying the cannons.

"Mr. Stewart!" she called as Jack climbed from the hatch.

"Up here, Captain!" he called and Krystal looked up to the crow's nest. "Lightening, Captain!"

"But there's not a cloud in the sky," Jack replied, looking up as well.

Krystal looked out to sea again and saw a bolt of lightening hit strike the water, causing a wave to form and the ship rocked again, the same as before.

"Bloody hell!" she hissed.

She ran to the port railing, grabbing a loose line and using it to steady herself as she stood on the railing to get a better look at everything around the _Cruel Mistress_. She turned to the stern to see if Captain Damir was still following, which he was, but the water around his boat was steady, not a single ripple as evidence that a wave had rolled through.

_This doesn't __make sense_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, another bolt of lightening struck the water on the starboard side, causing a wave that slammed into the _Cruel Mistress_ and racked it to the port side.

"¡Maldita sea!" Krystal spat as she gripped the rope with both hands, feeling herself swing toward the ocean.

"Captain!" John called, seeing her lose her footing.

"Krystal!" Jack shouted, running to help her.

Her feet came off the railing, but as she swung over the sea, Jack grabbed the tail of the rope she was holding onto and pulled her back as hard as he could. Krystal felt herself jerk back toward the ship and as soon as she knew she was over the deck, she let go of the rope, landing onto Jack, sending them to the floor with a grunt each.

"Thank you, Jack," she struggled, getting up. "You broke my fall perfectly."

"Glad to be of help, love," Jack strained, not moving from his place on the deck.

"I see ya have reunited with Witty Jack, Krystal Robyn," a familiar voice said from behind Krystal, and she froze.

_Only one person uses my name with a title_, she remembered.

She turned around to see the very person she knew to be there, standing at the base of the main mast as Jack stood up behind her.

"Tia Dalma," Krystal smiled, holding her arms up to her sides.

"Wrong, love," Jack whispered, tapping her shoulder as he hid behind her. "Calypso."

"I mean, _Calypso_," Krystal corrected. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the boarding of the sea goddess aboard my _humble_ vessel?"

Krystal hid her fear well, but she knew her long-winded flattery would get her nowhere with Calypso, unless she was already on the goddess' good side.

"It is not _you_ I be seekin', Krystal Robyn," Calypso replied.

Krystal breathed a silent sigh of relief. But what was she here for then? She saw Calypso turn her gaze to Jack, a fire in her eyes that made realization dawn on Krystal.

"She wants _you_, mate," Krystal announced and grabbed Jack's sleeve, shoving him in front of her as she peeked over his shoulder.

"_You_," Calypso growled, making Jack shrink back, staring wide eyes at the goddess in all consuming dread. "_You_ killed my love!"

"Technically-"

"Silence!" Calypso spat when Jack tried to explain.

The two captains watched in horror as she began growing, staring a burning gaze at Jack.

"You killed him, and now you will _pay_!" she growled, her voice changing.

She suddenly looked to the sky and screamed, deafening the two and the crew below her.

"What did you do, Jack?" Krystal shouted, her hands clapped over her ears.

"What?" Jack shouted, his hands over his ears as well.

"Who did you kill?" she screamed.

"Davy Jones!" he shouted back.

The ship shook, and as Calypso continued screaming, the people on the ship became weaker and weaker, as though her screaming was draining their energy, Krystal and Jack struggled to stand but soon found it impossible and fell to the deck on all fours.

Krystal suddenly coughed and blood accompanied it, draining from her throat and nose onto the deck. Calypso still screamed. Krystal looked up at Jack and frowned when she noticed that nothing was happening to him, he was just weak and trying to crawl toward her.

"No!" he shouted, seeing Krystal's ordeal. She tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was blood.

"If you're going to hurt someone, hurt _me_! Leave Krystal alone!" he shouted at Calypso. "Leave her alone!"

They suddenly heard booming noises on the port side of the ship and the captains stared up at Calypso to see the cannon ball hit her thigh. The goddess cried out in pain and stopped screaming. She suddenly turned into hundreds of crabs that overran the _Cruel Mistress_ and fell into the water around it.

The crew stood up, groaning and Krystal tried to do the same, but found herself too weak. Jack stumbled toward her and pulled her to her feet, steadying her on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" Malik called from the deck of his ship as the _Black Tide_ floated across the port railing. Krystal looked up at the other Captain's emotionless face and nodded, wiping the blood on her mouth away with her sleeve.

"John!"

Jack and Krystal jumped when they heard Jasmine scream her husband's name. They looked toward the bow to see the blonde cradling John's head in her lap as she sobbed. She looked at Krystal with bloodshot, tear-filled eyes.

"He fell," she shuddered.

Krystal suddenly had energy to spare, and ran to where John lay. She knelt down next to him and stared at him in panic, as she saw him not breathing and unmoving.

"John," she breathed and Jack stood next to her. She gripped John's collar and pulled him to her face, but his head fell back, limp.

"Mr. Stewart!" she growled, angrily. "You can't die! You have work to do and a wife to take care of! I'm not finished with you yet!"

She shook him violently but all it accomplished was to make his head bob back and forth.

"Krystal," Jack murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

Jasmine sobbed into her hands as Krystal stared at John in disbelief. She laid him on the wood deck and placed her fingers on his neck, her ear to his chest. Everyone frowned at her in utter confusion as she stayed that way for a moment or two.

"His heart is still beating," Krystal whispered.

She sat up as Jasmine and Jack stared at her in disbelief. She gripped John's collar again with one hand and slapped him with the other. Jasmine gasped but stared in awe as John groaned and coughed a bit. His head fell back again as he passed out and Krystal laid him down again, gently.

"Bring a stretcher and get him to the surgeon, now!" she growled at two of the men crowded around them and they ran off to fulfill their orders. Krystal sighed and Jasmine sobbed tears of joy, cuddling her face to John's as Krystal tried to stand, but her feet gave way and she fell into Jack's arms as her vision went black.

* * *

**A/N:** saw the fourth movie! AWESOME! reviews?


	8. The Blame Game

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**8: The Blame Game**_

"Is she going to be alright?" Esperanza shuddered as she gripped Ruban's arm. She, Ruban and Jack crowded around Krystal as she lay in the innermost room of her cabin in her bed.

"She's Tia Krystal," Ruban assured his sister. "She'll be perfectly fine."

Jack was kneeling next to Krystal, holding her hand and staring intently at her. He could tell Ruban wasn't sure about what he was saying, but Jack was sure she would fine…_if_ she woke up.

His eyes widened when he saw a trail of blood stream from the corner of her mouth. Jack snatched a cloth from somewhere and wiped the blood away, a look of sorrow in his eyes. He leaned toward her and gently opened her mouth to peek inside.

"Bugger!" he hissed and sat Krystal up.

Esperanza and Ruban gasped when they saw blood drain from their aunt's mouth, but she remained unconscious.

"Get something to gather this blood!" Jack barked and Ruban ran out to find something.

"What's happening?" Esperanza cried and Jack looked up at her.

"Get the surgeon!" he growled and the girl ran out of the room.

He turned back to Krystal in sadness and worry. Drops of blood were draining from her mouth. She was bleeding internally, but where and how?

"Calypso," he hissed. "Why would you-?" Realization hit him like a brick and he sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Because I love her."

"Captain Sparrow!" Ruban called, bringing a bowl. Jack snatched the bowl from the young man and placing it beneath Krystal's mouth.

"Captain Sparrow, I brought the surgeon," Esperanza called, dragging the man behind her.

"Good," Jack nodded and the surgeon knelt down next to Krystal.

"Captain still out?" he guessed, lifting her head. He took the bowl from Jack, keeping it under her mouth as blood still drained from it.

"Maybe we should try slapping her?" Ruban mumbled and Esperanza smacked him in the chest.

"Ruban!" she scolded.

"What?" he cried. "It worked for John!"

"We should try to wake her up," the surgeon told Jack. "If she's not awake to spit up the blood on her own, she could drown from it."

"So we _should_ try slapping her," Ruban suggested again, and again, Esperanza smacked him.

"Either that, or we all stay in this position," the surgeon replied.

Jack looked at Krystal to make sure her mouth had stopped bleeding for a moment, and pulled her to sit her up on the wall next to her bed. With a swift slap across her face, her eyes finally shot open and she coughed into the bowl.

"Tia!" Esperanza breathed in relief and shoved the surgeon away to be closer to Krystal.

"Give her room!" the surgeon commanded. "You too, Captain Sparrow."

Jack stared at the surgeon in mild anger but as Krystal still coughed into the bowl, she pointed to Jack, catching his attention, then pointed to Ruban and Esperanza, telling him to stand with them. Jack sighed and did as he was told.

"Surgeon-!" Krystal coughed. "John-!"

"He's fine," the surgeon replied. "He's resting. Now, lean back."

Krystal did as she was told, still coughing slightly and Jack stormed out of the room suddenly. Ruban moved to go after him, but Krystal stopped him.

"Leave him be," she ordered in a raw voice and Ruban did as he was told, as Krystal turned to the surgeon. "I'm fine. I'm awake. Go take care of Mr. Stewart."

"I told you, Captain, Mr. Stewart is fine," he replied. "_You_, on the other hand, are a mess."

"I've coughed up blood before," Krystal smirked, weakly. "It's not that bad."

"This is different, Tia," Esperanza insisted. "It's coming up even when you're unconscious!"

Krystal groaned and coughed a bit again.

"Calypso, that damned goddess," she groaned again. "She's killed _me_ to get back at _Jack_."

"Why?" Ruban wondered, frowning in confusion.

"Because he loves me," Krystal replied. "Jack killed _her_ love so now she's going to kill _his_. Me."

She choked and coughed more blood into the bowl. Esperanza and Ruban looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. He blamed himself for what was happening to Krystal now.

"Ruban-"

"I'm ahead of you, hermana," Ruban said, cutting Esperanza short and ran out of the room and on the deck to see Jack staring at the sky, waving his arms around like a madman as the crew stared at him.

"Come on, Calypso!" Jack shouted at the sky. "Come kill _me_! You know _I_ don't wanna die! Kill _me_!"

"Back to work, ye lazy bilge rats!" Ruban snapped at the crew and walked toward Jack.

The crew snapped out of their distraction and bustled about the ship. Ruban grabbed Jack's sleeve and pulled the captain to face him.

"Captain Sparrow," he said, catching Jack's attention. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to call back…" He looked at the sky again, shouting, "Calypso!"

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Kill _me_, ye sea wretch!"

"Jack!"

Jack looked to the boy in shock.

"We still have a mission," Ruban reminded him. "We have to find El Dorado. It's what Tia wants. And remember, we get some treasure if we-!"

Ruban was cut off when Jack suddenly punched him and he fell to the deck. Jack gripped Ruban's collar and stood him up, staring him in the eye.

"_Nothing_ is more valuable than Krystal, let's get that straight, lad," Jack growled.

"Of course not," Ruban agreed, unafraid. "But if you ask Tia, she'll no doubt tell you the same."

Jack studied the young man's face and slowly let him go. Ruban straightened himself out as Jack sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"It's _my_ fault," Jack groaned. "_I_ put the blade in Will's hand and made him stab the heart."

"The way Tia told it, you saved Will's life," Ruban recalled, straightening himself out.

"Aye, but Fish Face was her lover," Jack replied and Ruban nodded.

"Right now, we need to find El Dorado," he murmured. "It's what Tia wants."

"Aye," Jack nodded.

He pulled his compass from his belt and opened, Ruban stepping next to him only to see the fleur dis lis arrow spinning out of control. Jack growled and slammed it shut in frustration. Ruban rolled his eyes and grabbed the compass from him, marching to the helm as Jack stared after him in disbelief.

"Oi!" Jack called, running after him.

Ruban stood at the helm and faced forward, taking the wheel in his hand. The fleur dis lis pointed accurately and Ruban spun the helm toward the direction it pointed. Jack stood next to Ruban, and couldn't help but grin as he slapped his hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"Krystal taught you well, lad," Jack complimented.

"Keep a clear head, no matter what the score," Ruban shrugged, and paused a moment before saying, "She knows why this is happening. She doesn't blame you."

"No," Jack sighed. "I blame myself."

"You shouldn't," Ruban insisted. "You did what had to be done."

"And now your aunty is paying for it."

"She won't see it that way. No matter what you say it is, she'll see it differently."

"So right, lad," Jack scoffed. "So right you are."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	9. The Pirates of the Black Tide

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**9: The Pirates of the **__**Black Tide**_

"Mateo," Mamali called from her cell and he looked up at her from inside his cell. "I…afraid."

Matthew felt guilt grip at his heart. If he hadn't told her to go back on deck, she wouldn't have slipped, and fell, and they wouldn't be here. He stood from the barrel he was sitting on and beckoned her toward the bars as he approached them. She ran to the bars with tears in her eyes and Matthew tried to dry them away with his fingers.

"So am I," he replied, but Mamali shook her head.

"You _never_ afraid," she shuddered, and Matthew shook his head in return.

"Always," he whispered.

The two jumped when there was a clang on the bars and they turned to see the bosun standing outside the cell.

"Captain wants you on deck," he said, opening Mamali's cell. "Come on, you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the cell, but she struggled to be near Matthew.

"You're hurting her!" Matthew growled, running to the door of his cell. "Let her go!"

"In a minute, lad! Hold yer horses!" the bosun laughed, mockingly. "You'll get yer turn with 'er."

Matthew felt his blood boil at the man's suggestion and he kicked at the door as he reached through the bars for the man's throat, seeing nothing but red.

"Bosun!" Malik barked, suddenly at his side. "Unhand the girl and let the boy out _now_."

Everyone's attention turned to the captain as he snatched the keys from his bosun and unlocked the cell that Matthew was in. The bosun released Mamali as Malik opened the cell door and she ran into Matthew's arms, a frightened, trembling mess.

"Get on deck," Malik ordered the sailor, and with a dirty look at Matthew, the bosun walked out of the brig.

"I suppose I'll get no thanks from you, will I?" Malik grumbled and Matthew only glared at him. "Well, I'm sure you'll want to hear a piece of news about your captain, eh?"

Matthew stared at Malik with wide eyes and the captain smirked. Mamali felt Matthew stiffen and looked up at him, but he still stared at Captain Damir, expectantly.

"What's happened to Captain Robyn?" Matthew snarled, and Mamali looked at the captain as well.

"Apparently," Malik began. "The Sea Goddess, Calypso has a score to settle with Captain Sparrow and dear Krystal is caught in the middle. She's dying for whatever Sparrow has done."

Matthew felt his heart sink as he sighed in sadness.

"¿Que pasa, Mateo?" Mamali breathed and Matthew translated what Captain Damir had said in a shaky voice.

Mamali gasped and instantly began sobbing, but Matthew found something about this situation strange as the Trinidad girl sobbed into his chest and he glared at Malik.

"Why did you free us?" he asked, cautiously and Malik smirked again.

"If you recall, lad, I had invited the two of you to our party tonight," he replied. "I trust you won't make any trouble, aye?"

Matthew stared at him in astonishment as he walked out of the brig. Mamali still sobbed into his chest and he suddenly formed a plan. He gripped her arms and pushed her out at arms length, their eyes locking.

"Yo voy a salir de aquí," (I'm going to get you out of here) he told her.

"¿Yo?"(Me?) she replied in confusion. "¿Y tú? ¿No quieres venire conmigo?" (What about you? Won't you come with me?)

Matthew shook his head, assuring her, "Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Quiero que estés a salvo, y la única manera usted estará seguro es que si estás a bordo del _Cruel Mistress_." (I can take care of myself. I want _you_ to be safe, and the only way you'll be safe is if you're on board the _Cruel Mistress_)

"Mateo-!"

"Aunque todo el mundo está dorimido esta noche te voy a colarse en un barco de largo y que la fila a la nave," (While everyone is asleep later tonight I'll sneak you into a long boat and you row to the ship) he cut into her objection. "Capitán Damir confía en que no nos causan problemas, por lo que dejaremos nuestras células desbloqueado. Va a ser fácil se usted no mirar hacia atrás y seguir remando a la _Cruel Mistress_." (Captain Damir trusts us not to make trouble, so he'll leave our cells unlocked. It'll be easy if you don't look back and keep rowing to the _Cruel_ _Mistress_)

"Mateo, no me hagas salir de aqui!" (Don't make me leave you here!) she cried, hugging his chest, and Matthew sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"El capitán le daría un ataque si no tartar de mantener a salvo," (Captain would have a fit if I didn't try to keep you safe) he whispered into her hair. "Voy a estar bien, pequeña." (I'll be fine, little one)

Mamali looked up at him with watery, amber eyes and a sniffle.

"Vamos a…tartar de pasarla bien, ah?" (Let's go and…_try_ to enjoy ourselves, ah?) he smirked and Mamali gave a small whimper, looking away from him. He gently took her chin into his hand to bring her gaze to his. "Voy a mantener a salvo allí, te lo prometo." (I'll keep you safe up there, I promise)

Mamali nodded and Matthew wrapped an arm around her shoulders then led her toward the hatch leading above deck. As they stepped onto the deck, the crew was already drinking and singing and dancing. The musicians suddenly stopped playing and the two young ones looked around in confusion. The crowd parted and Captain Damir stood in the divide with a smirk on his lips.

"Welcome, Master Warren and Mistress Mamali," he grinned, bowing grandly before standing and addressing his crew. "Lads. Introduce yourselves, won't you?"

He stepped back toward his cabin as Matthew and Mamali were rushed toward the base of the main mast and the crew gathered around them as musicians began playing a dark and menacing tune. Mamali clutched at Matthew's shirt, her eyes darting around at the crew still closing in on them, not knowing what to expect.

_We welcome the night as black as our hearts  
__Can't see, don't want, never had a naval chart  
__The thief's rule of law  
__Is an appropriation bill  
__We're the pirates of the __Black Tide  
__Sailors if you will_

Matthew Mamali frowned in confusion at the crew…singing, then looked at each other. The crew of the _Black Tide_ was…singing. Were they trying to scare them?

_It's no birthday cake if you want our employ  
__And to be like us is a mistake you will enjoy  
__When pirates rule the sea  
__The world's a batter place  
__We're the pirates of the __Black Tide  
__We're a wonderful disgrace_

"So, they're trying to sing us into their crew," Matthew guessed. "Well, they're gonna have to try a little harder."

Mamali frowned at him not understanding what he had said. She moved a little closer to him as the crew stalked around them, and Matthew held onto her tightly.

_We're the mythical, pinnacle statement clause  
__Your worstest dream of vocabulary word  
__We're tyrannical, mechanical and people say  
__That we smell like death and you can't take that away  
__Yes, we're your worst fear and we know where you hide  
__We've hidden there before, we don't care how hard you've cried  
__We're the bottom of the barrel  
__When it comes to raising kids  
__We're the pirates from the North Pole  
__We know just what you did_

Matthew craned his neck around the crew to see where the long boat. He spotted one, just above the starboard railing, and grinned. He whispered into Mamali's ear and she froze, not wanting to give away his plan to anyone else.

_We have nightmares too, but we just call them dreams  
__We've taken this yachting thing out to the extreme  
__We're Type A personalities, out therapy's a sword  
__We're the pirates of the __Black Tide  
__We will not be ignored_

Malik watched from the bridge as Matthew whispered into Mamali's ear, staring in evaluation at him. Something was telling him that the boy was planning something, but he couldn't know for sure, unless Matthew made a mistake.

_We're the black-hearted, swash buckled, never take a shower  
__Kind of guys obsessed a bit with fame and power  
__We're deplorable, horrible, skull and cross bone ridden  
__Living on the ship where nothing is forbidden  
__Yes, we're your worst fear and we know where you sleep  
__So tucky, tucky in, I would sleep too deep  
__We're the worst father figure  
__Figure out how not to scream  
__We're the pirates of the __Black Tide  
__Hope you have sweet dreams_

Mamali gasped when a sword pointed at Matthew's neck but he smirked confidently at Captain Damir on the other end of the sword.

"I thought you weren't supposed to harm us," Matthew smirked.

"What do you say, you two?" the captain grinned, just as confidently.

"What do we say to what?" Matthew frowned in confusion.

"Join my crew, lad," Malik proposed. "I could use a brave boy like you. And the lass could serve some purpose, I'm sure."

"You lay a hand on Mamali, I'll kill you myself!" Matthew growled, pulling Mamali behind him as she glanced around in confusion but said nothing.

"Boy, think of the prospects of sailing on Kan the Samurai's former ship," Malik advised, sheathing his sword. "We're one of the most feared ships on these waters. _Far_ more feared than the _Cruel Mistress_, which seems to be constantly side-tracked from honest pirating. Don't look so surprised. I've heard tale of Captain Robyn's ship, and none of it be flattering, let me say."

"Insult her again," Matthew growled. "I _dare_ you to insult my captain again."

"Your captain is _dying_, Master Warren," Malik brought out again, causing the young man to swallow back the lump in his throat that instantly formed with those words. "Where will you go when she finally gives up her life? With Sparrow? The man who basically _killed_ her?" He strolled closer to the two and smirked evilly as he looked Matthew in the eye. "Or, will you come with me? The man who's _saved_ you and your lovely companion from drowning."

"You didn't 'save' us!" Matthew snapped. "We were _shanghaied_!"

"Either way, the choice is yours," Malik shrugged. "I look forward to your answer, lad."

Matthew studied the captain intently. There was no way he was going to serve this, as Krystal called him, 'make-shift' captain who kidnapped himself and Mamali only to have him abuse them later. He _had_ to get Mamali out of there, no matter what it took. He would protect her with his life.

* * *

**A/N:** yes, more corniness. it wouldn't be one of _my_ pirate fics if it didn't have a bit of corniness! the song was the Pirates of the Black Tide from the Pirates of the Caribbean Swashbuckling Songs album i bought a long time ago. reviews?


	10. Possible Cure

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**10: Possible Cure**_

Esperanza sighed as she leaned on the port railing and stared out the moonlit sea. Damn Ruban! He was going to tell Krystal she was hearing voices and no doubt, as soon as Krystal was able, the captain was going to throw her off the ship.

"I know _exactly_ what she'll say," Esperanza muttered, then imitated Krystal's voice. "'I can't have any crazy sailors on my boat! It starts mutinies!'" She sighed and placed her chin in her hand. "But still, I hope she gets better. I hope she doesn't die."

A tear fell down her cheek before she could even think to stop it and landed on the deck.

"_Why so sad, pretty little one?_"

Esperanza gasped and stood straight up, staring out to sea.

"The Voice!" she breathed. She looked around, wondering if anyone might be watching her then looked down into the water.

"Whoever you are," she whispered. "Please, show yourself."

"_Only if you tell me why you are so sad_," the Voice replied.

Esperanza sighed and couldn't help but start sobbing at the very thought of why she was in fact sad.

"My Tia," she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "She's sick. She may be dying, and there's nothing I can do for her."

She continued to sob into her hands, now not caring if the Voice revealed himself. She suddenly gasped when a hand gently touched her shoulder and her head shot from her hands with a start. She opened her mouth to either speak or scream but a finger placed itself gently on her lips. She exhaled as she stared at the person who the voice _had_ to belong to.

He was a head taller than her, but you couldn't tell for sure as he sat on the railing facing her. He had jet black hair that was slicking back from being drenched and her jade eyes studied Esperanza intently as they glittered in the moonlight. He wore no shirt, just a pair of tattered tan breeches and a small, blue shell on a string around his neck.

"You wish to help your aunt?" he wondered, and Esperanza nodded, mesmerized by him. He suddenly gripped her hands and pulled her close enough so that she was standing between his knees and she gasped with a start. "What are you willing to do?"

Esperanza swallowed, loudly before breathing, "W-What do you mean? You know how to help Tia?"

The man nodded and leaned his face closer to hers until they were a breath away, making Esperanza swallowed again, her eyes glazing over and becoming heavy.

"Who are you?" she whispered and the man smiled widely to show his brilliantly white teeth.

"My name is Jag," he murmured. "I'm a merman. I've been watching you for some time, now."

"Y-You have?" she breathed again and he nodded again. "Why?"

"You intrigue me," he whispered. "I'm somehow…drawn to you."

"I-If you're a merman, why do you have legs?" she couldn't help but wonder.

Jag brought one of his hands toward her face and gently grasped her chin as he studied her looks.

"When we're out of the water, our tails turn into legs," he replied then sighed in contentment, "You have dazzling eyes…and luscious lips."

"P-Please," Esperanza shuddered, her heart thumping in her chest. "How can I help Tia. I…I can't lose her."

Jag looked at her in compassion and smiled warmly before asking, "Is there a place we can speak…_completely_ alone?"

Esperanza looked around then looked back at Jag and nodded. She turned and he hopped off the railing as she led him down a hatch and into the brig. She pulled him as close as they had been on deck and stared into his eyes, expectantly.

"You are _very_ close to White Cap Bay," he began, knowing she wouldn't wait. "I'm sure you know it. That's where most of the merfolk live. There is a woman there. She is _not_ a mermaid. Her name is Athear but we call her the Healer. She has healed any ailment we have had. If anyone can cure your aunt, _she_ can."

"How far away are we?" Esperanza breathed with wide eyes.

"Three leagues nor east from here," he replied.

"Jag, please, take us there!" she pleaded, gripping his hand urgently.

"I can direct you, but I am no human sailor," Jag replied.

Esperanza stared at him in thought then smiled, making her whole face light up before she gripped his hand to drag him back up on deck, urging, "Come with me!"

"Esperanza-?"

"Quiet!" she whispered as she pulled him up the stairs then looked around the deck, questioning, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Jag wondered, but he was ignored as she looked up at the crow's nest.

"There he is!"

Esperanza led Jag toward the main mast and began climbing a rope to the crow's nest. She stopped when she realized Jag wasn't following and looked at him as she hung onto the rope.

"I don't climb," he explained. "I…don't like heights."

Esperanza sighed but smiled and let herself down onto the deck. She held onto the rope and shook it. The person in the crow's nest looked down at her and she waved him down. He began climbing down and Jag started stepping back, but Esperanza grabbed his hand to keep him from hiding as Ruban lowered himself onto the deck in front of them.

"Esperanza, who is this?" he hissed, his hand reaching for his cutlass.

"This is Jag, hermano," she replied, stepping between the two. "He's the voice I've been hearing. He can help Tia."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

John groaned and stirred as he tried to sit up, but found it too painful.

"John, don't move," Jasmine whispered, placing gentle hands on his chest and shoulder to lay him back in the hammock. "What do you need?"

"Jasmine?" he groaned, and she placed her hand in his.

"I'm here, my love," she murmured into his ear.

"The captain?" he wondered.

"The surgeon is seeing to her," she explained. "Rest. Your arm is broken and if you don't take care of it properly it won't heal."

"I have duties, dearest," he insisted, trying to sit up again. "I can't just – Agh!"

He laid back again and huffed in pain.

"Your leg won't have it, lover," Jasmine said. "You broke _it_ when you fell as well."

She stroked a piece of hair from his face and gently stroked his cheek as he still panted from trying to move.

"But the captain-"

"Has Jack," she finished, leaning toward his face with a small smile. "And _you_ have _me_."

"My duties-"

"Will be taken care of. Now sleep."

John sighed and let himself lay back completely. They jumped when they heard footsteps coming toward them. The surgeon entered and knelt down next to Jasmine.

"How is he?" he wondered.

"Already wondering how to go about his duties," Jasmine smirked, never looking away from her husband.

"Is the captain alright?" John hoped and the surgeon sighed with a long face.

"She's still coughing up blood," he replied. "She's not well, obviously."

He looked away from the two and John sensed he had something more to say.

"Go on," he urged and the other man looked at him in surprise and sighed again.

"She doesn't have long," he mumbled. "We may have to prepare ourselves when…"

He trailed off, not even wanting to think of losing the captain.

"You're saying she's dying?" Jasmine breathed and the surgeon nodded solemnly.

"I have to see her," John said, trying to sit up once again.

"You're in no state, Mr. Stewart," the surgeon insisted as he and Jasmine tried to keep him from getting up.

"She's my captain," John growled from his pain. "She'll have orders for me."

"Her orders are to follow _mine_," the surgeon replied. "She told me before she sent me back here, now lie down."

John stared up at the doctor for a moment in defiance then found it hopeless to argue and did as he was told. Jasmine took a cloth from a bowl of water next to her and dabbed the cool material to his smoldering skin.

"Your fever is going to get worse if you try to overdo it," she murmured and he sighed.

"My head is splitting," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Why did she send you out, doctor?" Jasmine wondered and the surgeon sat fully on the floor.

"Her niece and nephew entered and wanted to speak to her privately," he explained. "They had a strange man with them. Not part of the crew. I tried to stay but she insisted I see to Mr. Stewart."

"You left her with a stranger in _her_ state?" John growled, staring in angered disbelief at the other man.

"_She_ wasn't worried!" the surgeon snapped back. "And Captain Sparrow was there! Master Ruban is a fine lad, capable of holding his own and protecting others! He meant them no harm-!"

"That's no reason to leave the captain-!"

"The captain _ordered_ me to leave!"

"Shuāngfāng nĭ, bì zuĭ! (Both of you, shut up!) Jasmine spat and the men immediately became silent and looked away from each other. "_I_ will go to Krystal. Surgeon, please stay with my husband."

"Yes, Mrs. Stewart," the surgeon nodded and Jasmine stood to walk to the door.

She ran up on deck and toward the captain's quarters, but slowed as she reached the door, pressing her ear to the wood to listen.

"And what makes you so trustworthy?" she heard Krystal wonder in a raw voice.

"He's my voice, Tia," Esperanza explained. "He's the voice that's been calling to me from the sea."

Jasmine frowned and turned her head to look into the crack between the doors. She saw Krystal sitting at her desk, slumped back in her chair and looking extremely pale, with Jack standing next to her, Esperanza and Ruban standing in front of her with a strange, half naked man standing between them.

"That means he's been calling to you," Krystal replied. "That doesn't prove he's trustworthy."

"If I don't keep my word, you can kill me," an unfamiliar voice suggested flatly.

"_That_ seems fair, love," Jack chimed in.

There was a spat of coughing and Jasmine felt like crying, for she knew it was Krystal spitting up blood.

"Tia, please," she heard Ruban murmur. "He may be able to help."

"So now _you've_ lost your sense as well, lad?" Krystal wondered in an even rawer voice from coughing.

"If you wish, I can prove to you that I _am_ what I say," the stranger voice suggested.

"And how would you go about _that_?" Krystal wondered, sarcastically.

"Follow me outside," the man said.

"Gāisĭ!" (Damn!) Jasmine growled.

She shoved away from the door to silently duck behind a barrel and watched everyone who had been in the captain's cabin file out with the stranger in the lead and Krystal depending on Jack to help her walk and stand. The stranger climbed onto the railing and dove into the water.

"Jag!" Esperanza called, running to the railing and looking into the water. "Where are you going?"

"Jasmine, come out from behind that barrel," Krystal called, Jasmine snapped a surprised gaze to the captain. "Eavesdropping isn't very polite, ye know?"

Jasmine stood and ran to the railing as Jack, Krystal and Ruban looked into the water. Jag came up from the water below and suddenly flipped a tail out of the water.

"Satisfied, Captain Robyn?" Jag called from the water.

"I had no doubt of what you _were_," Krystal replied. "It's what you _say_ that I don't trust."

"Tia, please!" Esperanza begged. "You _must_ trust him! Why should he lie to you?"

"By the same token, why should he tell me the _truth_?" Krystal retorted.

"What would he stand to gain to lie to you?" Esperanza questioned.

Krystal only stared her niece for a moment before a smirk slowly crept to her face as she scoffed, "Not with him an hour and, _already_, you think you love him, eh?"

Esperanza stared at her in shock then cast her gaze down. Jag suddenly appeared next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her toward him, gently. Ruban's hand went for his sword but Krystal shook her head, lowering his hand so he could clench it into a fist before letting it relax, then clench it again. Krystal watched Jag carefully as he brought Esperanza's gaze to his by gently grasping her chin.

"What are you thinking, my Spanish beauty?" he whispered, making Esperanza swallow.

"If this Athear heals me, what will she want in return?" Krystal asked, catching Jag's attention, his hand lowering from Esperanza's chin.

"Nothing," he replied as Esperanza turned back to her aunt but remained standing with Jag.

Krystal stood tall and gently pushed Jack away from her to walk toward Jag. She coughed as she limped in from of him and looked him in the eye as she questioned, "And what would _you_ want for introducing her to me?"

Jag eyes shifted and she knew she had read his mind. He glanced at Esperanza and Krystal looked at her in disbelief then back at Jag in anger.

"I'll run you through afore my niece-!"

Krystal hacked and coughed as she tried to reach for her sword but fell to the deck on all fours, still coughing.

"Tia!" Esperanza began to sob as she knelt to help her. "What should it matter what he wants? Let him help!"

"He won't take _you_!" Krystal growled in a raw voice. "Not you, or Ruban, or anyone _else_ will be taken off my ship-!"

"I promised myself to him, Tia," Esperanza whispered and Krystal stared at her in enraged confusion.

"What?" she growled before she coughed up more blood.

"Krystal! You're killing yourself!" Jasmine cried, kneeling down to help as well.

"I-! Don't-! Care-!" Krystal hacked and looked at Esperanza again. "At this rate your _family_ will kill me first!"

"You never told me this!" Ruban snarled, gripping his sister's arm and pulling her to her feet. "You never told me you promised yourself to him! And _I_ won't have it either!"

"Ruban! You're hurting me!" Esperanza cried, trying to yank away from his grip.

"Let her go!" Jag growled, pulling Ruban's hand from her arm and shoving him away.

"Get away from my sister!" Ruban shot back and shoved him as well.

Jag went to punch him in the face-

"_Oi_!"

Everyone froze and all eyes shot to Jack as Krystal still coughed up more blood.

"None of this is helping!" he snarled. "You two want to fight over the lass, do it _after_ we get Krystal cured of this! Savvy?"

"Jack-" Krystal tried.

"I know, love," he said, turning and kneeling in front of her. "I shouldn't give orders on _your_ ship, but if this might work, I don't want to pass it up."

He stroked a piece of hair from her face and she nodded, knowing that arguing would do no good. Jack stood and turned to Jag to march toward him and looked him in the eye.

"If this doesn't work," he growled so low so only Jag could hear. "I'll kill ye myself. Savvy?"

"I'm not lying," Jag assured him. "And it _will_ work."

* * *

**A/N:** Athear belongs to my friend Jackie. i asked permission to use her, so credit where credit's due. anyway, things are gettin crazy! reviews?


	11. Escape

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**11: Escape**_

Matthew struggled as he pulled the long boat toward the railing he stood on and Mamali stood on the deck, his sword in hand, watching for any crew members of the _Black Tide_ that would try to foil their plan.

"Ok," Matthew huffed, tying the rope he had been pulling on down. He looked at Mamali and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She looked up at him as he took his sword from her and sheathed it to his hip.

"Entra en el barco y la fila tan duro como usted puede volver a la _Cruel Mistress_," (Get in the boat and row as hard as you can back to the _Cruel Mistress_)

"No sin ti!" (Not without you!) she cried in a whisper, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him close. "No me iré sin ti! Capitán Damir te va a matar!" (I won't leave without you! Captain Damir will kill you!)

"No, no se, Mamali," (No he won't) he murmured into her hair. "Yo soy su apalancamiento. Si me duele, Capitán cancela la operación." (I'm his leverage. If he hurts me, Captain calls off the deal)

He pulled her closer and whispered against her hair, "Voy a estar bien. Te prometo." (I'll be fine. I promise)

Mamali knew it was useless to argue, but as tears gathered in her eyes, she made one last attempt to convince him to come with her. She pulled away enough to plant her lips to his, closing her eyes. Matthew let out a muffled noise of surprise as she did and didn't know what to do. A moment later she pulled away and looked into his eyes, but as he only stared at her in wide-eyed shock, she knew he was still going to stay.

"Be careful," she shuddered through a breath.

She turned and climbed into the boat as Matthew shook his shock away and untied the line he'd just tied down. He carefully began lowering the boat toward the water as Mamali stared at him in sorrow the entire time.

"Boy!"

Matthew looked over his shoulder to see one of the crew marching toward him and he held onto the rope with one hand as he drew his sword with the other, just in time to meet the sailor's blade with his. Mamali gave a startled cry when the boat jerked then looked up to see what was happening. Matthew was being shoved against the rail, still holding the rope, but the sailor shoved away from him and slashed at the rope, severing it. Mamali gave a scream as Matthew spun around just in time to see the boat hit the water with a slight bounce before Mamali quickly scrambled for the oars. The other man leaned over the railing to see Mamali rowing away, out of range as the _Cruel Mistress_ seemed to be slowing down and he turned to Matthew, enraged, but the boy only gave a smirk of triumph.

"All hands! Prisoner escape!"

Malik appeared from the captain's quarters and strode toward Matthew with a smirk on his face, making Matthew frown as the crew of the _Black Tide_ emerged as well and bustled around the ship.

"I knew you were planning _something_," the captain grinned. "But I didn't except you to save _her_ and not _yourself_."

"Captain!"

They looked to the helm and the man steering the ship.

"The _Cruel Mistress_ is signaling to speak to us!" the sailor explained.

Malik turned to see the _Cruel Mistress_ slowing to float alongside his ship.

"Let her come up the starboard!" Malik called, seeing Mamali being pulled on board. "Lay her in irons, helmsman, and ready the starboard cannons!"

"If she wants to speak to you, she won't attack!" Matthew snapped. He suddenly found a sword pointed at his throat and a smirk on Captain's Damir face.

"Then you won't mind translating her body language and tone of voice when she speaks to us, eh?" Malik wondered and Matthew swallowed.

"I'd appreciate it if you lowered your sword, Captain!" Krystal suddenly called, drawing everyone's attention, and Malik lowered his sword.

"Speak your peace, Captain!" Malik called back, seeing Krystal leaning on the railing of her ship.

"We'll need to make a slight detour, Damir," Krystal said, cutting to the chase. "White Cap Bay, three leagues nor east from here."

"What business do you have there?" Malik questioned.

"Let's just say it's a matter of life or death eh?" she replied with a cough.

Krystal began coughing violently as Malik and Matthew watched her cough up blood into the water below, Jasmine keeping her from falling overboard as she did. On the one hand, she could take advantage of the fact that they needed to stop and in that case he'd have to refuse, but on the other hand, with Captain Robyn head, he wouldn't find El Dorado. As Krystal stilled coughed into the ocean, Malik nodded in approval.

"Fine," he called. "Do what needs be." He turned to Matthew and gripped his arm to drag him to the brig. "Can't have _you_ getting away now, can we?"

He threw the boy into a cell and Matthew stumbled to the other end, but before the captain left, he called, "I made her leave without me because I care for her very much."

Malik closed the cell door and Matthew turned to face him.

"That's what you wanted to hear, right?" he smirked. "Or maybe you want me to say that she's more important to Captain Robyn then I am? Maybe that I didn't wanna take the chance that _you_ would do something to her?"

"Nothing you say, boy, would surprise me," Malik replied, calmly. "I still have something to trade for gold in El Dorado."

"Don't think you have _anything_ on the captain," Matthew scoffed. If I told her that it wasn't worth keeping me alive, she'd turn on you faster than lightening hits water. Not to mention, I could just _kill_ myself."

"And what of your little foreign friend?" Malik smirked. "If you died, you'd never see each other again. Not to mention, if we take Captain's Robyn's ship, her life is forfeit." He began walking toward the upper deck, thinking he'd won. "You put too much faith in your captain."

"If you'd seen _half_ of the things I've seen her do, you wouldn't be saying that," Matthew called, but Malik didn't respond.

* * *

**A/N:** short, i know. reviews?


	12. A Matter of Truth

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**12: A Matter of Truth**_

Ruban stood at the starboard railing of the _Cruel Mistress_, drumming his fingers on the wood. What would posses his sister to do that? Why would she so rashly give herself to someone she didn't know a stitch about? He growled and shoved off the railing, clasping his hands behind his back and beginning to pace.

"Lad, you'll get a headache trying to figure out all the things goin' on right now," Jack said as Ruban almost ran into him while he leaned on the railing.

"Why would my sister do this?" he hissed for about the tenth time as he leaned next to Jack and they watched the sunrise.

"Son," Jack sighed. "When are you gonna realize that women do things for a strange reasons. Reasons that _men_ do _not_ want to know about. Trust me."

Ruban sighed, and resumed drumming his fingers on the wood. He sat there a few moments, but soon growled and shoved off the railing again to head toward the captain's cabin.

"Don't do it, lad!" Jack called, but didn't move.

Ruban ignored him and shoved the doors open to reveal Esperanza and Krystal talking. Krystal sat at her desk and his sister had spun around to look at Ruban. He slammed the door shut behind him and marched toward Krystal's desk, past his sister.

"You can't let her do this, Tia!" he growled.

"Ruban, please," Esperanza tried. "I know what I'm-"

"She _doesn't_ know what she's doing!" Ruban snapped to Krystal, ignoring Esperanza. "She thinks the world is wonderful and pretty with no sense of cautiousness, or _thought_, for that matter!"

"Do not speak of me as if I am not present!" Esperanza snapped, and Ruban turned to her. "You think I am so naïve to think that evil does not exist in this world?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm _not_! But Jag won't hurt me! He likes me-!"

"My point exactly! How do you know he won't rape you?"

"Ruban!" Esperanza gasped.

"Stop scaring your sister, niño," Krystal ordered in a low voice, drawing their attention to her. "I've seen how Jag looks at her. He won't hurt her, or even _touch_ her if she says 'no'."

"Tia," Ruban breathed, leaning on her desk. "You can't be considering letting her go with him?"

"Don't start to irritate me, Ruban, I'll run out of blood to cough up," she groaned then turned her head weakly toward Esperanza. "Leave us, sobrina?"

Esperanza nodded and walking out, leaving Ruban and Krystal alone as the captain still sitting in her chair.

"Yo sé que ella es su hermana, sobrino," (I know she's your sister, nephew) Krystal began. "Pero ella es su hija propia, conviritiéndose en una mujer, y aun no puedo convencerla de que hacer o que ella no quiere. En cuanto a esta tritón, que parecen estar fascinados con los demás. Estoy seguro de que no la hora." (But she's her own girl, becoming a woman, and even I cannot persuade her to do what she doesn't want to. As for this merman, they seem to be mesmerized with each other. I'm sure he won't h her)

"Tia," Ruban murmured. "Ella es una joven, niña ingenua y vulnerable. Ya sea que estén o no hipnotizado entre sí, que podia hacerle daño." (She is a young, naive, vulnerable girl. Whether or not they are mesmerized with each other, he could hurt her)

"Usted sabe que yo sea un buen juez del character, no?" (You know me to be a good judge of character, yes?)

Ruban nodded.

"Entonces confía en mí ahora, cuando te digo que cuando estoy hablando de Esperanza para Jag, no veo nada, sino el amor y la devoción en sus ojos." (Then trust me now when I tell you that when I am speaking of Esperanza to Jag, I see nothing but love and devotion in his eyes)

Ruban stared at his aunt in shock as he still leaned on the desk.

"Amor?" he breathed.

"Ha estado observando desde hace años, y creo que nunca le haría daño intencionadamente." (He's been watching her for years now, and I believe he would never hurt her intentionally)

"¿Y qué pasa con esta chica Athear? ¿Y si no me curas? ¿Y si no existe?" (And what about this Athear girl? What if she doesn't heal you? What if she doesn't exist?)

"Ella existe, Ruban." (She's exists)

"¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro?" (How can you be sure?)

"He conocido a su." (I've met her)

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Esperanza ran to the brig and into the cell that Jag was in.

"I'm sorry about this," she smiled warmly. "My brother didn't want you-"

"Why did you tell them that you promised yourself to me?" he questioned and Esperanza looked at him in surprise as he placed his hands on her arms.

"If I hadn't, she wouldn't have left you alone about it," she replied.

"You shouldn't have lied," he sighed.

"Who said I was lying?"

Jag shot wide eyes at her dead serious face and pulled his hands away from her as if burned.

"What?" Jag's voice cracked. Esperanza opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it to cast her gaze down as she wrung her hands.

"I-I don't know you," she murmured. "But at the same time, I _do_." She looked up at him. "I thought you were the sea and you were always there for me when I was upset. I…I just want to thank you."

She walked toward him, placing cautious hands on his chest as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Esperanza…" he breathed, his eyes dropping to her face but before he could finish his thought, she placed her lips to his, tenderly then quickly pulled away.

"Help my Tia, and I'm yours."

* * *

_Later..._

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" John wondered, lying in his hammock below deck as Krystal sat on a bench next to him. "If he's lying-"

"I know," Krystal explained. "But Jack won't have 'no' for an answer."

"Since when did _that_ stop you?" John smirked.

"Since I started coughing up blood for no outward reason," Krystal retorted, coughing a bit as if to prove her point. "We'll get _you_ fixed up, right as rain, John. Can't run the ship properly without _you_."

"You flatter me, Captain," John smiled, weakly.

"Krystal?" Jasmine called from the hatch and she looked up at the blonde. "Mamali is looking for you."

"Bring her here," Krystal ordered and Jasmine nodded, leading Mamali down the hatch. She ran to the captain and was careful when she hugged her.

"Lukamui! Qué está pasando?" (What's happening?) she cried. "Mateo me ayudó a escaper, pero no quisieron venire conmigo! Ahora Ruban me dice que ha vuelto loco!" (Mateo helped me escape but wouldn't come with me! Now Ruban tells me you've gone mad!)

"Cálmate," (Calm yourself) Krystal ordered, gently. "Va a estar bien. Vamos a curarme. Ve a buscar a mi sobrino para mí, verdad?" (It's going to be alright. We're going to heal me. Go get my nephew for me, will you?)

Mamali hesitantly nodded, but did as she was told. She returned a few moments later, dragging Ruban behind her. When she left him in front of Krystal, the captain lifted his hand and swiftly smacked it, hard making him growl in pain.

"_That's_ for frightening Mamali by telling her I was dying!" Krystal barked before stomping on her nephew's foot, making him shout again.

"_That's_ for throwing Jag in the brig without my permission, when we _need_ him on deck!"

She smacked the back of his head and he it with a hiss of pain.

"And that's in case you decide to do any _other_ stupid things!"

"A bit harsh, Captain?" John wondered and Krystal glared at him.

"Harsh would be tying him to the crow's nest in a storm," she ground out. "But since we're not sailing through one now, I have to make do with what I have."

"I thought I was doing the right thing!" Ruban nearly whined, rubbing his head.

"It's _Jack's_ job to annoy me, not _yours_!" Krystal shot back. "If I wasn't in an invalid state, I would shove my boot up your arse for all your stupidity!"

"Why are you picking on _me_?" her nephew growled. "_Esperanza_ is the one who-!"

"Don't say it!" Krystal barked. "I let her have a tongue lashing earlier! That's why I was so weak when you walked in on us! I was-!"

She began coughing violently and threw herself on the floor to throw up the blood that never seemed to stop coming.

"Captain!" John cried and tried to sit up but his injuries flared in agonizing pain. He cried out and the hammock swung as he laid back.

"John! Don't move!" Jasmine breathed, going to him as Krystal still coughed.

"Tia!" Ruban cried, kneeling to help her, but she shoved him away and he stumbled to the floor.

"Lukamui!" Mamali gasped, also moving to help her but Krystal was staring at Ruban as he sat up and glared back at her.

"Get-! Your-! Sister!" she coughed and Ruban stood up then stomped up the steps toward the deck, but he stopped half way up.

_Ruban…_

His eyes widened as he whipped his head around to see if anyone down the stairs had called him, but no one looked up from Krystal still hacking up blood. He shook the thought from his head, remembering he had to get his sister and he continued up the stairs. As he walked toward the brig, he recalled what Krystal had told him, that she'd met Athear.

How? When? This Athear woman was a total mystery to everyone else on this ship, but Jag and Krystal knew her. She hadn't told him anything else after that because Jack had walked into the room and wanted some time with Krystal to talk. This was wracking his brain and all he wanted was to know everything he _needed_ to know. Would his aunt give him the answers he needed? The one's he _wanted_?

"Like she's going to tell me _anything_," he scoffed. "Even if I asked, she wouldn't spill it."

He stopped just before entering the brig and leaned on a beam.

"What was that _beautiful_ voice I heard?"

* * *

**A/N:** uh-oh! Ruban's hearing voices too! lol reviews?


	13. Merfolk Relations

**A/N:** new chappie! yay!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**13: Merfolk Relations**_

"Land ho!" a man called from the crow's nest and Krystal stared ahead from her place at the bow's deck in the moonlight.

"Welcome to White Cap Bay, Captain Robyn," Jag said, stepping up behind her.

"Jasmine!" Krystal called to her as she tied off a sail. "Ready the long boat!"

"Shí a!" she called back.

Krystal turned and was about to walk away but Jag placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn an enraged glare at him for touching her without permission.

"Your niece didn't promise herself to me until her announcement of it on deck," he whispered and Krystal's expression dropped to disbelief. "She loves you very much. But _I_ know better than to take advantage of that."

Krystal frowned at him in confusion as he lowered his hand from her shoulder.

"And as much as I would have loved to accept her offer, with everything that I am, I refused," he continued, making her frown deepen.

"Why would you refuse?" she wondered. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"I refused her because I saw the way _you_ look at her, and the way she cares for you," he replied. "She is young. She has much to learn. And I know you are capable of protecting her and taking care of her when you're well. And I see that you _want_ her with you."

"Captain!" Jasmine called, running up to her and making Krystal jump as she turned to the blonde. "The boat is ready. Who are you taking with you?"

"Ruban is to stay," Krystal replied. "Jack will come whether I want him to or not, so will Esperanza, and _you_ will want to come with you husband, eh? We should all be able to fit. Get to the boat for me, will you?"

"But you'll need help getting to the back," Jasmine reminded her.

"Jag will help me," Krystal replied, holding a hand to him as he shot wide, jade eyes at her in surprise. "Won't you, Jag?"

Jag hesitantly nodded, and Jasmine looked at him cautiously but left to obey her captain as Jag held an arm out to her, which Krystal immediately grabbed a hold of as they began walking toward the long boat being lowered into the water.

"You see how I care for Esperanza," she began, drawing Jag's attention. "But you _haven't_ seen how she cares for the sea. I told her to stay home, in Spain, but she didn't listen to me. I hold _you_ responsible for that."

Jag opened his mouth to argue, but Krystal wasn't finished.

"Furthermore, as I'm sure you know, she is so stubborn that _nothing_ will convince her _not_ to do what she's set her mind on. So, my point is: even if I told her to stay here with _me_, she will somehow end up with _you_."

"Unless _I_ tell her to stay," Jag guessed, lifting at brow at the captain, but she didn't look at him as he continued. "It's _my_ fault that she loves the sea, by that reasoning, she _will_ listen to me. So you want _me_ to explain things to her, is that it?"

Krystal breathed through her nose, lifting her head as they stopped next to the railing and she gave a smirk, complimenting, "You're smart for a merman."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Tia!" Ruban called, running toward her. "Why am I to stay?"

"What have I told you about questionin' my orders?" Krystal retorted with a cough as the rest of the group caught up with him.

"But you'll need as much protection as you can get!" Ruban argued as John was lowered into the boat carefully on the stretcher.

"Sobrino, I need you _here_," Krystal replied while Jasmine climbed in after her husband and Jack stepped closer to her as Esperanza hurried toward Jag. "The rest of the chain of command is indisposed, so it falls to _you_."

"But, Tia-!"

"Stay!" Krystal barked with another horrendous cough and Jack moved to help her however he could, but she shook her head.

Ruban opened his mouth to speak but immediately shrunk back, muttering, "Yes, ma'am."

"Be back before sunset tomorrow, niño," Krystal called as she climbed over the railing and into the boat, Jack helping as he followed.

Ruban looked to Esperanza as she moved to follow Jag when he started to head into the boat but stopped to turn toward her brother.

"I'll see you soon, Hermano," she smiled, and he nodded, skeptically as she followed Jag into the long boat.

He stepped toward the railing and watched the boat row away with his aunt and sister inside. He prayed Krystal wouldn't let Esperanza stay with Jag, but he knew his sister would do what she wanted. One thing was certain, he would _die_ before leaving her on White Cap Bay.

* * *

_In the Long Boat..._

"Row ye filthy bilge rats!" John called to Jack and Jag. The two men stopped and turned glares at him, making him laugh, nervously then excused, "I've been out of command for too long."

"If you weren't injured, I'd punch you in the nose," Jack muttered.

"We _could_ after Athear heals him," Jag grinned, and Jack grinned back at the merman.

"If you both don't start rowing again, _I'll_ punch _you_ in the nose," Krystal snapped with a cough.

"Jag, why are you even in the boat?" Jasmine wondered, stroking John hair back from his face. "I thought you would swim ahead to tell Athear we were coming."

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment," Jag muttered and looked down at Esperanza holding onto his legs. She looked up at Jag and grinned widely, hugging his legs a little tighter.

"Esperanza, let go of him," Krystal grumbled. "You've been with him all day."

The boat suddenly jostled and everyone jumped except Jag.

"Oh, my cousin is a troublemaker," he groaned and leaned over to gaze into the water. "Kristine! Stop scaring out guests!"

A blue, shimmering tail came up and splashed him in the face, but he only grinned. A head suddenly came up enough to see a woman's drenched, auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Your cousin?" Esperanza whispered as the eyes came closer to the boat.

Before anyone could blink there was a mermaid leaning her arms on the railing of the boat, her blue tail in the water. Her auburn fell around her chest and down her back and below her sapphire blue eyes, freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and nose.

"Jag! You were gone for so long! Where have you been?" she grinned.

"Why not introduce us, Jag?" Krystal called and the mermaid looked around the boat in shock then she looked into the boat to see his legs and Esperanza latched onto them.

"Who are all of these people?" Kristine frowned.

"Kristine, this is Esperanza," Jag replied, gesturing to the Spanish beauty and Kristine's eyes widened in recognition at her before she looked back Jag. "Her aunt is sick. Her doctor is unable to find the cause of her bleeding, nor is he able to fix it. I'm bringing her to Athear along with her first mate who has a broken arm and leg also."

"But Jag, Athear would have gone to their ship," Kristine whispered.

"I'm afraid _that_ would have been out of the question," Krystal replied, drawing Kristine's attention. "I have another ship following me holding one of my crew hostage. I wouldn't have endangered her by letting her onto my ship."

"But-"

"Please," Jag sighed, drawing his cousin's gaze back to him. "Don't argue, just go tell Athear that Captain Krystal Robyn is coming for her help."

Kristine's eyes shot wide again before she looked to Krystal in shock, lowering her arms from the railing to glide through the water toward her end of the boat.

"_You_ are Captain Robyn?" she breathed, leaning her arms up on the railing again to stare at Krystal. "You are the one that killed Killer Kan."

"What trouble was _he_ to the merfolk?" Krystal frowned.

"He hunted us for a spell," Jag muttered. "When he heard his brother was killed, he halted long enough to find the killer."

"If _you_ are captain of the _Cruel Mistress_, who is watching her now?" Kristine suddenly wondered.

"My nephew, Ruban," Krystal replied with a small frown of confusion as she gave a small cough.

"Kristine," Jag called in warning. "You must tell Athear-"

"Yes, cousin, I heard you," Kristine nodded. "But, I cannot. Why don't _you_ do it?"

She suddenly dove into the water and Jag growled after her.

"Kristine! We don't have time for your games!" he snapped, gently peeling Esperanza from his legs and jumping in.

"Jag!" Esperanza called, leaning over the railing, but he was already too far below surface.

"What just happened?" John wondered, looking around.

"Did our guide just ditch us?" Jack asked, looking into the water.

The boat suddenly started moving forward and Krystal smirked as she saw Jag ahead of them.

"Apparently, Kristine brought friends," Jasmine observed, looking over the stern of the boat and seeing a pair of shimmering tails just above the surface of the water.

Jack shuffled to the back to get a look at the mermaids and one of them lifted their heads above the water, her dark beauty instantly catching Jack's gaze.

"Marina," Jack chirped, catching Krystal's attention and she looked to the mermaid who looked surprised at seeing Jack, just as much as he sounded surprised to see her. A hand came up and slapped him across the cheek, causing him to whirl around and look to Krystal with wide eyes as she glared at him.

"Did you deserve that one?" she asked, sarcastically with a tight smile.

"I think…yes, I might have," he nodded before shuffling closer to her. "But not the one I see winding up in your eyes. At least, not in _your_ condition, love."

"Oh, I think I can get one out faster than _she_ did," Krystal smirked. "Would ye like to see-?"

"No, thank ya, love," Jack replied, taking her hands into his and bringing them both to her face to kiss her fingers.

"Where did Kristine go?" Esperanza wondered and Krystal tore her eyes away from Jack's long enough to look into the water, thoughtfully.

"Yes," she breathed. "Where indeed?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Aboard the __Cruel Mistress__..._

Ruban paced across the deck as Mamali sat on a barrel next to the port railing, playing with Nemo in her lap. She looked at him as he still paced.

"Será un tiempo, Ruban," (She will be a while, Ruban) Mamali assured him. "Probablemente debrería encontrar algo que hacer." (You should probably find something to do)

"Mi Tía y su hermana están navegando hacia la bahía de White Cap y no hay manera de que pueda ayudar," (My aunt and sister are sailing toward White Cap Bay and there is no way I can help) he replied, still pacing.

"Pero usted está ayudando," (But you are helping) Mamali insisted, making Ruban freeze and look to her with a frown. "Usted está ayudando a hacer lo que to dice. Si eso as todo lo que puede hacer, ayuda." (You're helping by doing what she tells you. If that's all you can do, it helps)

Ruban sighed and leaned on the starboard railing, gazing into the water.

_Ruban..._

He looked to the water and Mamali frowned in confusion at his sudden tension.

"Ruban?" she called, but he didn't answer.

He stared at the water, as if entranced. Sea water suddenly splashed into his face making him stumble back from the railing and shake the water from his face. Mamali stood as Nemo jumped from her lap and she ran to help him.

"Ruban, qué tiene de malo?" (Ruban, what's wrong?) she asked.

"Una voz…" (A voice…) he murmured, looking to Mamali and explaining, "Ella se echo agua a mí." (She splashed water at me)

"¿Quién?" (Who?) Mamali frowned, setting a hand on his shoulder as he stared at her, placing a hand on the railing to steady himself.

"La voz," (The voice) he breathed. "Que Hermosa voz." (That beautiful voice)

A hand suddenly clamped down onto Ruban's and he was pulled overboard.

"Ruban!" Mamali called, running to the railing and she searched for him in the water. "_Ruban!_"

Ruban felt one hand on his wrist and another over his nose and mouth to keep him from drowning, though he struggled to be free of the grip. He was suddenly met with a woman's face, auburn hair floating around it, sapphire eyes staring into his dark browns with freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheers.

She removed her hand from his mouth and planted her lips to his, much to Ruban's surprise. She had closed her eyes but his were wide with shock, and he was so surprised he didn't move. She pulled away and began swimming to the surface, dragging Ruban with her. He soon realized that instead of legs, she had a tail.

_A mermaid?_

His head came out of the water and he breathed in deeply then looked around for the mermaid but she was gone.

"Ruban!" Mamali called down again and he looked to her in time to see her toss a line to him.

With one last look around he grabbed the line and pulled himself back aboard the _Cruel Mistress_ as Mamali helped him and wrapped his coat around his shoulders.

"Gracias," he shivered.

"Ruban, qué ha pasado?" (Ruban, what happened?) she breathed, rubbing his shoulders to warm him.

Instead of answering, he leaned over the starboard railing again, but she pulled him to face her, asking again, "¿Qué ha pasado?" (What happened?)

"Una sirena," (A mermaid) he breathed, turning back to look over the railing once more. "Ella me tiró por la borda y me besó. Pero ella…desapareció." (She pulled me overboard and kissed me. But she...disappeared)

He looked back at Mamali as she stared at him in confusion and he stared back in determination.

"Tenga cuidado de la nave. Voy a White Cap Bay a encontrarla." (Take care of the ship. I'm going to White Cap Bay to find her)

* * *

**A/N:** so, White Cap Bay is from the fourth movie, and it was mermaid waters, also that scene with Jack and Marina wasn't in the movie, but it was in the trailer, so i stuck it in here for my own satisfaction. lol. hope you liked it though! reviews?


	14. Athear the Healer

**A/N:** new chappie! like i said in another a/n, Athear isn't mine, she belongs to my friend Jackie. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Athear the Healer**_

Esperanza jumped onto the small quay to tie the long boat down as it was shoved up by the mermaids onto the bank of White Cap Bay before they swam away into the sunrise. Krystal coughed a bit and signaled to Esperanza to help Jasmine get John out of the boat while Jag sat himself up on the quay and watched Esperanza knot the rope. Everyone unloaded out of the boat and Krystal moved to get up but went into a severe coughing fit, causing Esperanza and Jack to hurry back to her side.

"We have to hurry, Jag!" Esperanza called just before Krystal launched herself onto the sand on all fours, still coughing.

"I'll go get Athear," Jag nodded, hurrying down the beach.

Krystal coughed, but tugged on Esperanza's sleeve to get her attention. She pointed after him and Esperanza immediately understood that she wanted her to follow. The girl nodded and ran after Jag just before he disappeared down the bay completely. Jack helped Krystal up and sat her back against the boat as John lay in the sand a few feet away.

"He better not take longer than an hour," Krystal groaned, wiping some blood from her mouth. "Whatever this is, it's gonna kill me in that time."

"Captain! Don't say that!" John pleaded.

"Afraid I'll jinx it, Mr. Stewart?" Krystal chuckled before sucking in to begin coughing again, her blood staining the sand.

"Krystal!" Jasmine called from her place with John. Jack leaned over Krystal as she crawled onto all fours again to cough up more blood.

_The fits are coming up closer together_, she thought as she continued coughing. _I'll be dead before that Scaled Tail gets back with Athear. Well done, Calypso. Well done._

Krystal flopped onto her back in the sand when she finally finished and saw a blurry, darkening Jack kneel next to her.

"Vison's going, Jack," she reported in a raw voice with another cough. "I can hardly breathe."

"Stop tellin' me, love," Jack said, sitting next to her. "You're gonna be fine. That Healer woman is gonna patch you up and we'll go save some lives at El Dorado."

"Not this time, Jack," Krystal wheezed and he looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not coming back from this." She shifted her head to look at him. "I'm just glad we finally-"

"Don't even _think_ of dyin' on me, Krystal!" Jack snarled. "You still have to help me kill Barbossa…_again_! You're _not_ dyin' today, or any time soon!"

"I'm sorry, Jack," she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut and she struggled to keep them open to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to disappoint you…"

"Krystal Robyn, you stay awake!" Jack snapped, gripping her shoulders as her eyes finally closed and he shook her as he snarled, "Wake up, you blasted wench of a pirate! Wake up!"

"Captain Sparrow! We have the Healer!" Esperanza called as she ran down the bay toward them.

"Get her over here now!" Jack shouted.

"Krystal's passed out," Jasmine explained and Esperanza froze when she caught sight of Krystal on the ground, unmoving.

"Where's that useless mermaid!" Jack snarled, shifting Krystal to pick her up.

"Don't touch her!"

Everyone turned to look down the bay to see a blonde woman with wide lavender eyes, a satchel on her hip wearing a long white robe, Jag following behind her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Jack growled.

"I'm Athear," she replied, kneeling next to Krystal as Jag stood with Esperanza. "Where is the wound?"

"It's internal bleeding," Jasmine reported, recalling what the surgeon had told them.

"How long has she been this way?"

"Two days, maybe less," Jack reported. "_You're_ the Healer?"

"Yes," Athear nodded, not taking her eyes away from Krystal. "Now, please, back away, Captain Sparrow."

Jack stepped away to stand on the other side of Esperanza as Athear opened Krystal's mouth to peek inside it, then felt for a pulse. Esperanza wrung her hands, trying to keep herself from sobbing as Athear pressed on Krystal's stomach, continuing to examine her. The girl looked to Jack but he only kept his eyes on Krystal.

"She's still alive…_barely_," Athear said. "But without knowing where the wound is, it will be very difficult to heal her."

"Somewhere that would cause her to cough up blood," Jack blurted.

"That could be _anywhere_," John sighed in distress.

"But it's a start," Athear assured them. "I'll try the lungs first."

She placed her hands on Krystal's chest, closing her eyes and it looked as if she was in some sort of trance. Esperanza gripped Jack's arm, but he still stared at Krystal.

"Wake up," he breathed so low no one heard him but Esperanza. "Wake up, love."

Athear didn't move for another thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the rest.

"We were too late," Jag murmured in sorrow.

"If you think she's naught any fight left in 'er then get back in the water, merman," Jack snapped. "Me? I'm stayin' till she opens her eyes."

The group looked to Jack in shock as Jag swallowed, staring wide eyes at the captain.

"We need to keep in mind what the captain wants," John voiced. "And the code."

Jack stared down at the Irishman, Jasmine kneeling at his head, and John swallowed in fear at the captain's glare.

"The _code_?" Jack ground out through clenched teeth. "You think _I_ care about the bloody code? Your captain is near dead and all you can think about is the bloody code?"

"Your father would shoot you for sayin' that, Jack," Krystal said in a raw voice.

"I don't care! You-!"

Jack froze and shot wide eyes filled with disbelief to Krystal and Athear as they sat in the sand.

"You're alive," he breathed as Esperanza squealed with joy and ran to her aunt to hug her fiercely.

"Miss Esperanza! Give her time to-!"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Stewart," Athear smiled. "She is fully healed."

"How was it done?" Jasmine wondered in awe, not moving from sitting with her husband.

"I merely sped up the healing process," Athear replied then shrugged, "Nothing more."

"Could you heal up my first mate, here?" Krystal requested. "He's got a broken arm and leg. I know you don't like using your power for minor injuries, but I need him completely well, and fast."

"You _know_?" everyone but Athear repeated in shock, staring wide eyes at her.

"Bloody hell."

"And just _when_ were you gonna explain this, deary?" Jack wondered, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"I had _hoped_ I wouldn't have to," Krystal muttered as Athear turned to healing John. "See, after Rebecca saved me from the Singer Fish and invited me to her home, I met her sister."

"Her sister?" John frowned and everyone looked to Athear then back to Krystal. "She's her _sister_?"

"Yes," Krystal nodded, standing and detaching her niece from her.

"There!" Athear chirped with a smile. "All done! Is there anything else you need, Krystal?"

"Actually, yes," Krystal replied, stepping toward her as if nothing had been wrong with her. "I have some questions for you about Rebecca."

Athear's smile dropped.

"And I'd like to know how you ended up here," Krystal continued.

"I don't want to talk about her," Athear mumbled.

"She's going after El Dorado, Athear," Krystal reported, making the blonde look at her with wide eyes. "And you know what she'll do when she gets there, don't you?"

Athear took a deep breath and nodded.

"Very well," she replied. "But we will discuss it in private. I have a house just up the beach."

"I'll meet you there in a moment," Krystal nodded before looking to John as Jasmine helped him get to his feet and ordered, "Take the boat back. I'll signal when-"

She cut herself off when she saw something coming from the ship and toward the island. She stepped closer to the water, catching Jack's attention as she did and he stepped next to her as John frowned in confusion at his captain as Athear took that opportunity to head down the bay the she'd come.

"What is it, love?" Jack wondered, looking at what Krystal was. Her face suddenly darkened as she gritted her teeth, not looking away from the horizon.

"My disobedient, head-strong, _stupid_ nephew!" she snarled, marching toward Ruban coming up in a boat and Jack's eyes widened slightly and he hurried after her

"Happy thought, love!" he called when she stopped at the edge of the water, huffing through clenched teeth, and he stopped next to her. "Remember, you just got healed."

"Jasmine, get back to the ship!" she snarled as Ruban jumped from the boat, pulling it onto the bank and tossing the line into the other boat, carelessly. Jasmine nodded, kissing John's cheek with a smile before heading toward the boat Ruban had just came in on.

"Happy thought," Jack urged again, gently.

"Pensamientos felices mi culo!" (Happy thoughts my ass!) Krystal snarled, making Jack frown at her in wonder, but he said nothing.

Ruban rushed toward his aunt, either ignoring the rage of her countenance or not noticing it at all. He stopped in front of her, out of breath from rowing.

"Where is she?" he panted.

"Your sister is over there!" Krystal snarled, pointing at Esperanza as she stood with Jag, staring at the scene in wonder.

"No, not _her_!" Ruban replied, shaking his head violently. "The _mermaid_!"

Krystal rage turned to utter confusion as she gazed at her nephew and Jack responded the same way.

"You mean that healer…mermaid…woman?" Jack guessed.

"Athear's no mermaid," Krystal corrected. "But who are you talking about?"

"The mermaid with sapphire eyes," Ruban replied with an entranced smile. "Flowing auburn hair…_adorable_ freckles-"

"Oh, brilliant!" Krystal snapped, throwing her arms up and slapping her hands to her thighs in exasperation.

"Ruban?"

All eyes shot to the direction of the timid voice and Ruban's eyes face lit up when they saw a beautiful, familiar face stepping next to Jag and Esperanza.

"There you are!" Ruban grinned and ran toward her as she stared at him, stunned and Krystal and Jack stared at them in confusion.

"Ruban?" Krystal called, expectantly when he reached the girl. "How do you know her?"

"She came to the _Cruel Mistress_," Ruban replied, staring at the girl as he stood in front of her. He took her hands in his and whispered, "What's your name?"

"Her name is Kristine," Jag snarled from behind her and all eyes shot to him, Esperanza frowning at his tone. "And you're _not_ taking her away from here. She'd not going _anywhere_ with you!"

"Jag!" Esperanza gasped in disbelief. "How could you accuse my brother of trying to take your cousin away?"

"Cousin?" Ruban breathed, glancing between Jag and Kristine.

"Yes!"

All eyes shot to Krystal as she stomped toward the four, Jack hurrying behind her before she stopped between the couples.

"Jag and Kristine are cousins," she began. "Ruban and Esperanza are siblings. _I_ am the adopted aunt and guardian of them, John Stewart over there is my first mate…"

She grabbed Jack's collar to yank him into their view.

"And _this_ is Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_, which was stolen, _again_ by Captain Barbossa."

"Why thank ye for that, lo-"

She shoved him away again before he could finish and continued, "Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way…"

Krystal grabbed Ruban's collar and Esperanza's arm to pull them closer and shout, "_What the bloody hell is goin' on here?_"

"Captain?"

Krystal loosened her grip on her niece and nephew as John's hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. She glanced at him over her shoulder and shoved the siblings away. She'd forgotten herself for a moment, and as she glanced up the beach, she remembered why they were all there, and the information she needed. She turned back to the couples in front of her then glanced to Jack.

"Take care of the love birds for me, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please?" she ground out through her teeth. "I have a more pressing matter to attend to."

Jack glanced around, knowing John was more suited for this job, but decided not to argue with her. He nodded and also decided _not_ to address the fact that she hadn't used his special title when she gave him that order. Instead, he stepped closer to brush a finger against the back of her hand for encouragement. Krystal looked back at him and he noticed her eyes soften when she looked at him, but she only nodded shortly before turning a stern look to John.

"Help him with them, Mr. Stewart," she ordered, heading down the bay where Athear had gone. Jack looked around at the group as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"So," he chirped, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Shall we play a game then? Maybe some wages?"

John rolled his eyes as the others only frowned in confusion at him. Jack glanced around again, slightly nervous.

"No?" he guessed, holding his hands out to either side then shrugged, "Alright then. We'll just wait for Krystal to come back…quietly."

He glanced around as John sighed and everyone looked at each other in confusion, but said nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** oh snap! lol! reviews?


	15. News for the Captains

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: News for the Captains**_

Krystal strolled up to the hut higher up the beach and ducked under the low doorway to find Athear on the opposite side fixing something in a pot above the fire pit she'd set up.

"Some tea?" she asked, offering her a steaming clay mug.

"No, thank you," Krystal replied, still irritated at her niece and nephew.

"Drink," Athear smiled, warmly. "It will help."

"Help what?" Krystal frowned as she sat in the center of the hut, Athear still offering the mug. The blonde said nothing and Krystal gave a sigh as she took the mug from her and nodded, "Thank you."

"Now," Athear began, sitting in front of Krystal just as she took a sip of tea. "Tell me what you already know about Rebecca."

"She has powers as well," Krystal replied. "She can turn herself invisible, she's after El Dorado and a bit darker than I remember."

"There's more to it," Athear confirmed.

"There always is," Krystal grumbled into her mug of tea and took another sip before lowering the mug and saying, "Well, get on with it then."

"She can also create a shield to protect herself or anything she touches, fly and create objects out of thin air," Athear explained, and Krystal froze just as she put the mug to her lips again.

She sat there for a moment, staring at the ground before she lowered the mug and sighed, "Bullocks." The captain rubbed her face in exhaustion with the other hand. "Now I have to deal with all of _that_, eh?" She looked back at the blonde and asked, "Is there any way to neutralize her powers?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Athear shrugged.

"How did she become all…mystical?"

"The mystic Tia Dalma gave her these powers," Athear answered. "Shortly after you left, Tia Dalma appeared on the island and gave them to her. Don't ask me why, she shuffled me away to talk to Tia Dalma privately."

"She certainly gets around, doesn't she?" Krystal grumbled. "First she gave _you_ the power to heal, then gave your sister powers to destroy. What's the purpose?"

"I didn't ask," Athear admitted. "I only did as my sister told me."

"Of course," Krystal nodded before taking another sip of tea and looking to the blonde to guess, "She told you her plan, didn't she? That's why you're here."

Athear glanced to Krystal and sighed before explaining, "I _tried_ to talk her out of it. I tried to make her see how wrong it was, even for a pirate, but she wouldn't listen to me.

"I didn't want any part of her plan, so one night, I snuck onto her ship, filled up one of the long boat's with supplies and rowed away in some random direction. I kept going for weeks until a huge storm came and wrecked the boat, throwing me into the ocean.

"The next thing I know, I'm on the beach of White Cap Bay. The merpeople took care of me, and I took care of them, and still do. That was years ago."

Krystal nodded before gazing into her mug, saying, "I'm sorry about all of this. I wish I didn't have to-"

"Please," Athear cut in, drawing Krystal's gaze to her. "I know what my sister has become. Don't apologize for trying to stop her."

Krystal gave a nod before sighing and standing, holding the now empty mug toward Athear.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer," she apologized. "Have to be off to retrieve my bosun…_again_ and save some skins…_again_. Thank you for the tea, and your help."

She turned to head out the door but Athear stopped her.

"Krystal, there's more," Athear called, unmoving and Krystal stopped, frowning as she turned back to the Healer.

"About Rebecca?" she guessed, but Athear shook her head.

"About _you_," the blonde corrected, and Krystal's frown deepened but she said nothing as she sat back down in front of her to let Athear continue. "When I was healing you, I sensed I was healing…_more_ than one life."

When Krystal only stared at her, she knew she had to elaborate.

"I sensed I was healing someone…_inside_ you," she rephrased.

That was when it sunk in. Athear watched as Krystal's confused, subtle frown turned into wide-eyed realization and disbelief.

"W-What?" Krystal chuckled, nervously. "You can't be _serious_! That's not-! I _can't_ be-! Imagine _me_ with a-!"

Her thoughts were reeling faster than her mouth was speaking and finally she just stared at Athear who only stared back in all seriousness. The captain sighed, bowing her head into her hands. She couldn't exactly be happy about this, what with the life she led, but her other concern was a certain pirate captain that she wasn't sure was going to be happy with it either.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" Athear had to ask and Krystal nodded before looking back up at her with a smirk.

"Pregnant, eh?" she scoffed and Athear only nodded in confirmation. Krystal gave another sigh and a shrug, muttering, "That's what I get for letting my desires get the better of me." She looked to Athear and asked, "How long before I show symptoms?"

"Possibly another day or so," Athear replied. She didn't dare ask any more questions, mostly because she was afraid of the answers.

Krystal felt as if her head was spinning. She wanted to be happy, but she knew full well that her life was not conducive at _all_ for raising a child.

_Do I tell Jack?_ she thought to herself. _Do I keep it after it's born or hand it over to better parents? Pirates can't be good parents, can they? I was young when I started pirating, but this'll be…_

"Argh! I can't think about this right now!" Krystal growled, causing Athear to jump with a start before the captain sighed again and stood but didn't leave just yet. "Thank you for all your help. I'll repay you somehow."

"There's no need for that," she replied, standing as Krystal turned to duck under the doorway, Athear following. Krystal suddenly stopped just outside the door and stomped her foot in anger when she recalled something.

"Bugger!" she ground out before whirling around on Athear, making the Healer jump with a start again. "Your merpeople are trying to take my niece and nephew from me!"

Athear frowned at Krystal in wonder as the captain only crossed her arms over her chest, gritting her teeth.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ruban and Jag glared at each other as they sat in the sand, Esperanza next to Jag and Kristine next to Ruban. John stood between the couples, his sword brandished as he leaned on it, the point buried in the sand as Jack paced in front of them.

"Captain Sparrow, have a seat," John entreated, picking sand from his nails.

"I'm sure Tia is alright," Esperanza chimed in.

"I did a lot of this when she was my student," he explained to her, more than to John. "This is the only think I know how to do when she's out of my sight like this."

Esperanza nodded with a slight smirk, seeing his love for Krystal in every step, but saying nothing. She looked to Jag and tried to draw his glare from her brother as Kristine tried to do the same with Ruban. The younger man finally turned his attention to the mermaid who smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, making him blush. But when Jag finally looked to Esperanza, it was a different scene.

"Why did you yell at him?" she asked without hesitation.

"If he is so protective of _you_, then I must be protective of _her_," Jag replied and Esperanza rolled her eyes.

"Why must men be so stupid?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jag was about to retort back when he caught sight of Krystal and Athear coming back down the bay, Jack grinned to greet Krystal with open arms as they approached.

"Bout time you got back, deary," he smirked. "Welcome ba-!"

A hand planted itself to his face and shoved him away as Krystal marched passed him, Athear right behind her as they headed straight to the couples clutching to each other.

Krystal stood in front of Jag and Esperanza and Athear stopped in front of Kristine and Ruban. In perfect sync, they pulled Kristine and Esperanza to their feet by an arm each. The men naturally jumped up to defend the women but again, in perfect sync, Krystal and Athear shoved them toward the other woman. Athear's hand clamped onto Jag's arm as he stumbled toward her and Krystal's hand latched onto Ruban's as he stumbled toward his aunt.

"Hold these for me," Krystal ordered, dragging her struggling niece and nephew toward Jack and his hands went to their shoulders. Once Krystal let go of them he glanced between them and shoved them toward John who grasped Esperanza's wrist and Ruban's arm as they both struggled. Krystal marched back toward Athear as the Healer shoved Kristine and Jag in front of them.

"What in the bloody hell do you want with my niece and nephew?" Krystal snapped. "Aren't there enough merfolk that suit your fancies?"

"That's beside the point," Athear interjected. "_I_ told you to _stay away_ from them."

"We did!" Jag replied, defensively.

"Speaking to them from the sea is staying _away_ from them?" Krystal retorted.

"Tia, stop it!" Ruban boomed.

Krystal straightened slightly in fear. He sounded so much like Diego it was frightening. Her fear quickly turned to anger as she slowly turned toward him with a glare. He only glared back as Esperanza looked to her brother with wide eyes.

"¿Qué fue eso, sobrino?" (What was that, nephew?) she ground out through clenched teeth and Ruban _knew_ she was enraged. They kept each other's gazes as she stalked toward him and everyone stared on in wonder.

"Ya me has oído," (You heard me) he ground out as well and Krystal's gaze narrowed at him.

"¿Y por qué debo dejar?" (And why should I stop?) she seethed.

Ruban's expression softened as he glanced to Kristine and smiled slightly before turning back to his aunt's glare.

"La quiero," (I love her) he shrugged.

Krystal wasted no time in shooting her glare to Esperanza who shrunk back with a slight gasp.

"¿Y tú?" (And you?) she barked.

Esperanza swallowed and glanced to Jag before looking back at Krystal again and murmuring, "Lo amo." (I love him)

Krystal gave a roar of frustration, causing everyone to jump as she threw her arms up in exasperation, walking away to pace when her arms came back down. She stopped after a moment as everyone watched her and she turned to the siblings.

"I can't deal with this right now," she groaned. "Ruban, Esperanza, say good bye. We'll sort this all out when the rest of this mission is over."

"We're coming back?" Esperanza grinned and she and Ruban couldn't contain their glee.

They ran to their aunt and hugged her fiercely but she didn't move. The siblings then hurried toward their lovers as Athear approached the captain.

"You're not too happy about it," she noticed and Krystal waved her off.

"Nothing I can do," she sighed, looking to her niece and nephew. "Love is…_mysterious_."

"I know," Athear smirked and glanced at Jack. "I remember well the hopes and dreams you believed in when you were searching for _him_. Have any of them come true?"

Krystal smirked at the Healer's playful expression, then shrugged, "Several. And one just recently."

Athear caught her meaning and her eyes widened as she realized who the father was. Krystal winked, saying, "I told I had let my desires get the better of me."

"Well, love," Jack called, slinging an arm over Krystal's shoulders. "Shall we go?"

"Are they still saying good bye?" Krystal asked and Jack nodded. "Give 'em another second." She turned to Athear again. "Well, it's been fun. See you again soon, amigo."

"Be careful, Captain Robyn," Athear advised and Krystal nodded, knowing what she meant.

"I will," she smiled and she and Jack turned to head toward the long boat they'd brought while John followed.

Ruban and Esperanza eventually followed as well and they all piled into the boat, Ruban and John rowing. The trip back to the ship was silent as Krystal thought about everything she'd just learned. By the position of the sun it was midday, and she had so many things to do. First, tell Captain Damir that they would be on their way again. Then, spend the rest of the day planning a strategy to get Rebecca's and Malik's ships, then try to figure out how to handle whatever Ruban and Esperanza would throw at her. Then there was her child. She knew she had to tell Jack, but when was the right time? What would she say? How would he react? Should she _keep_ it or not?

By the time they reached the ship her head was splitting from all her thoughts. One by one, her crew climbed up the rope ladder, her bringing up the rear behind Jack. She kept wondering when to tell him, and when she reached the top and he helped her over the railing, she knew.

"Mr. Stewart!" she called, hurrying toward him, past Jack.

"Aye, ma'am," John called back, standing at attention as she stopped in front of him.

"Signal the _Black Tide_ that we'll be casting off," she ordered. "I'll be in my cabin if anything should happen."

"Our heading, Captain?" he inquired.

"Here you are, love," Jack smirked into her ear, dangling his compass in front of her face. "You need _this_ for our heading."

Krystal quickly took it and tossed it to John as she said, "Find our heading with that and weigh anchor."

John and Jack frowned but before either one could question her, she grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him toward her cabin.

"Man the helm, Ruban!" she called as the crew bustled around the ship. "Hoist the sails! Weigh the anchor and all that!" She shoved Jack into her cabin and before shutting the door, shouted, "Come into this cabin it'd better be for a good reason or I'll shoot you!"

Jack jumped slightly as she slammed the doors shut then asked, "What's this about, deary?"

Krystal turned to him and felt her emotions boil over as soon as she laid eyes on him. She could only do this when it was just the two of them…alone. She ran into his arms, throwing hers around his neck and starting to shudder with a few sobs.

"Well, that was a violent mood swing if I ever did see one," he smirked, but wrapped his arms around her anyway, pulling off her hat to toss it onto her desk and patting the back of her head. "There, there, love. We're alright. You're healed now and everything's…somewhat back to normal."

Krystal finally pulled away slightly but said nothing as she planted her lips to his. He gave a muffled, startled noise but instantly began kissing her back, sensing she was doing it more for herself than for him. That was just fine with him. She continued kissing him, mustering up the courage to tell him what she needed to tell him. With each second, her nerves calmed and with every touch of his lips against hers, she became braver and braver. She finally pulled away from his mouth, slowly, keeping her eyes closed and when he leaned in for more she placed her fingers against his lips.

"I'm pregnant, Jack," she whispered and opened her eyes to see his reaction.

It was as if he'd been frozen in time. His eyes were still closed, her fingers still on his lips and soon he had a frown over brow, eyes still shut.

"How's that, love?" he whispered as if he hadn't heard.

"You _heard_ me," she murmured, lowering her hand from his mouth. "Jack, don't play games now, please?"

He finally opened his eyes and stood tall, taking her hands in his and looking into her wide eyes.

"Krystal," he began. "I've been known to play games, it's true. But I know what's a serious matter. This is quite serious. I wanted to make sure I heard you right."

Krystal swallowed. She'd never heard this tone of voice with him before. He _was_ serious. She was almost afraid to say anything else.

"How could you possibly know this, deary?" Jack wondered. "It was only a few days ago that we ended up on your desk in a tangled mess…sweaty, passionate, writhing…the incessant _writhing_."

"Athear sensed life in me when she was healing me," she explained, ignoring her mind's eyes images of everything he'd just described.

He nodded than sighed and asked, "Well, love, what do you plan to do, eh?"

"I was hoping _you'd_ tell _me_," she confessed. "I already know it's a bad idea to keep it-"

"'It,' love?" Jack frowned. "You dunno what if it's a boy or girl?"

"How could I?" Krystal laughed. "I'm sure Athear's good, but she can't tell the sex of the baby, even _this_ soon!"

"Well, what do you _want_ it to be then, love?" Jack asked and she shot a wide-eyed gaze at him.

"You're not serious?" she breathed as Jack came closer.

"If ye don't mind me sayin' so, _I'd_ like a girl," he smiled, touching her stomach. "Boys are no good. Why, look at the Whelp, William. No good at all."

Krystal's stare continued as he smiled at her. She was in shock. _This_ was the reaction she'd been worried about? How stupid she'd been to think he'd react any other way!

"You…" she sputtered, making him give a subtle frown of wonder. "You want to _keep_ the baby?"

"Why not?" Jack shrugged, rubbing her stomach, gently. "Might be nice to have a little Sparrow runnin' around on my ship."

"_If_ you ever get it back and _if_ you can keep it," she smirked, playfully and he glared at her, comically.

"I hope she doesn't have your back-talk," he said and Krystal giggled.

"And _I_ hope she doesn't get _your_ smart arse remarks," she shot back, playfully.

He leaned in for another kiss, which she obliged him with. She suddenly felt like all the pieces of her plans were falling into place. She instantly realized everything she had to do, and smiled against Jack's lips, her mind reeling as he pulled her closer.

* * *

**A/N:** AH! lol. reviews?


	16. Secrets

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**16: Secrets**_

"Lukamui!" Mamali grinned as she ran toward Krystal. The captain was standing on the port side as the sunset and she whirled around just in time to catch the young girl as she threw herself into Krystal's arms and she rejoiced, "Que está bien! Yo estaba tan preocupado por ti!" (You're alright! I was so worried about you!)

"Estoy bien, ahora," (I'm alright, now) Krystal chuckled, patting the young girl's head as she hugged her close again. Krystal placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and gently pushed her at arms length to look at her, sternly.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor de ustedes, Mamali," (I need to ask a favor of you, Mamali) Krystal said, sternly making the girl frown but she nodded and Krystal continued, "Voy a llamar a parlamentar con Malik a bordo de su barco, y cuando lo hago, usted a el Sr. Stewart me acomañará. Mientras que el los adutos hablan, se dirigirá hasta el bergantín y dar un mensaje de Mateo de mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?" (I'm going to call Parley with Malik aboard his ship, and when I do, you and Mr. Stewart will accompany me. While the grown ups talk, you will head down to the brig and give Matthew a message from me. Can you do that?)

Mamali nodded without hesitation and Krystal smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Bueno, muchacha," she nodded. "Ahora, usted tiene que recorder estas palabras de la carta, entiendes?" (Now, you'll have to remember these words to the letter, understand?)

"Sí," Mamali nodded again.

"Al llegar al calabozo, le digo, 'Mutinies start with persuasion.' Ahora lo repito para mí." (When you get to the brig, tell him, 'Mutinies start with persuasion.' Now repeat it for me)

"Mutinies start with persuasion," Mamali repeated.

"Excelente!" Krystal grinned. "Él debe reciber el mensaje con eso." (He should get the message with that)

* * *

_Later…_

"Have a little parley with me, Captain!" Krystal called to Malik as she climbed onto the railing with the support of a line.

"What for?" Malik shot back from his ship.

"I have a bit of information you might want to be enlightened to!" she replied. "I'll come to you, Captain, so don't move. Oh, and, I'd like to bring only two of my crew along, if ye don't mind."

Malik said nothing for a moment as he eyes Krystal suspiciously. For a split second, she thought the jig was up at the way he took so long to make his decision but she kept on emotionless expression.

"Fine," Malik nodded. "Meet me in my cabin."

Krystal gave a hidden sigh of relief and nodded to Mamali and John to accompany her. In nearly perfect sync, the three swung over the railings of both ships, Krystal landing on her feet on the main deck, John landing in a kneel next to her and Mamali stumbling slightly as she landed.

"La cabeza al calabozo por su visita," (Head to the brig for your visit) Krystal told her and Mamali nodded before racing toward the brig of the _Black Tide_.

"Hey-!"

"Leave her be!" Malik called at his first mate from his cabin as Krystal and John strode into the room. "Now, Captain Robyn, what be this information you have for me?"

"Well, to get to the point," Krystal began, leaning on his desk in front of him, John standing at attention to her left. "We're not the _only_ ones headed for El Dorado."

* * *

_In the Brig..._

Mamali raced down the stairs to the brig and instantly looked into the cell she knew Matthew would be in, only to gasp at what she saw. At the back of the cell, Matthew stood against the wall, chains supporting him as his head hung forward. She leaned against the bars of the cell door, her heart clenched in sorrow her eyes filling with tears.

"Mateo," she whispered, and that sent his gaze to her, his charcoal eyes wide in disbelief. Mamali gasped again at the sight of his bruised left eye and a bleeding cut on his lower lip, and she suddenly noticed his torn shirt and vest.

"Mamali?" he breathed, hoarsely. "¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?" (What are you doing here?)

"Capitán Robyn está hablando con el Capitán Damir," (Captain Robyn is speaking with Captain Damir) she explained, breathlessly. "Ella está bien ahora. Ella me envoi aquí para decirles algo." (She's well now. She sent me here to tell you something)

"¿Qué?" he asked anxiously, tugging on his restraints. "¿Es una orden? Dime, rápidamente!" (Is it an order? Tell me, quickly!)

"Mutinies start with persuasion," Mamali replied, making the boy frown.

"What the _blazes_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" he groaned, slumping in his restraints and Mamali swallowed the lump in her throat but it did no good to stop the sobs that followed. Matthew shot his gaze to her again, his eyes wide as he called, "Mamali? No llores, por favor. No estoy enojado con usted. No puedo…Deja de llorar, por favor." (Don't cry, please. I'm not angry at you. I can't…Stop crying, please)

"What's all this then?"

The two teens jumped at the sound of their captain's voice, and both looked to her with wide eyes as she came up next to Mamali, Malik trailing behind her.

"Ye lyin' sack of-!"

"It was my bosun that sis this to him," Malik cut into Krystal insult. "He is now deceased. I think we can unchain the boy now, though. Master at arms!"

He called to a man up the hatch who responded by running down the steps.

"Unchain the lad," Malik ordered.

The man went to work, opening the cell door then stepping in to work on the chains. Mamali raced in after him and when the chains were released and Matthew slumped to the floor, she ran toward him to cradle him in her arms as he groaned, tiredly.

"Not sure what to make of you, Damir," Krystal muttered, watching as Matthew snuggled his face into the crook of Mamali's neck. "But if anything _else_ happens to him, I'll let Rebecca have her mystical way with you."

"You may anyway," Malik chuckled. "I recall you leaving us to Davy Jones."

Krystal said nothing before calling, "Mamali, vamos."

The girl shot her gaze to her captain who said nothing else. She nodded and turned back to Matthew to murmur to him. One of his hands came up and gripped her arm, not wanting her to go. A moment later he released her, leaning back against the wall.

"Lo siento, Mateo," she whispered, but he shook his head.

"No," he breathed. "No, mí vida."

"Mamali," Krystal called, knowing this could go on a while if she allowed it.

Mamali stroked Matthew's cheek gently before standing and hurrying to her captain, shuddering when she heard the cell door slam.

"Thank you for this enlightening visit," Malik said as Mamali ducked under Krystal's arm to hide her tears. "I'm glad to see you well. And rest assured, when we get there, no mystic is going to steal my – I mean, _our_ treasure. _I_ won't allow it."

"Neither will I," Krystal replied darkly before turning and walking away. If she stayed any longer, she would start to form an escape plan for Matthew. But she needed him to stay on board the _Black Tide_.

* * *

_Later on the __Cruel Mistress__..._

"Captain?" John called, standing in the doorway of Krystal's cabin. She looked up from the charts on her desk and he let himself in, asking, "May I speak with you a moment?"

"'Acourse, John," she nodded with a smile, standing to turn to her run cache as John shut the door behind him. "Fancy a spot of rum while we-?" She cut herself off, recalling her condition and turned back to him, revising, "On second thought, we should probably keep out heads clear as it seems your question is a rather important one, I think, eh?"

John couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. She backed herself out of _rum_? Unthinkable! Something was wrong. He'd known it once they'd returned from White Cap Bay that _something_ was different. But for now, he'd get an answer to his _first_ question.

"Well, come out with it, John," Krystal urged. "Ask me anythin' your heart desires."

John cleared his throat, clearing his shock away with it and straightened to ask, "I'd like to know why you chose to tell Captain Damir about Captain Velasquez after all."

"Oh, that's simple, mate," Krystal grinned, sitting in her chair and leaning back to set her feet on her desk. "Distraction. When we get there, he'll be so distracted by Beck, and _Beck_ will be so distracted by _him_, neither _one_ of them will know their ships are gone before it's too late."

"Have you decided who will captain which ship?" John inquired.

"I'll need _you_ here," Krystal began. "My guess is, Beck's crew will be speakin' Spanish, so Ruban will be captaining the _Negro Ilusión_, and since Matty's on the _Black Tide_ anyway, I figure we let him take that one."

"I take it _you'll_ Captain the _Cruel Mistress_ then, as always?" he nodded, but Krystal didn't answer, making him frown.

"Captain?"

"Somethin' _else_ on your mind, John?" she wondered, casually and his frown deepened slightly before asking one last question.

"What _else_ happened on White Cap Bay, Krystal?" he wondered, making her frown. "Athear told you something, didn't she? What was it? Something to make you act differently. Why do you frown, Captain? You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"No," Krystal smirked, slyly. "On the contrary, I _thought_ you might. But I won't tell you. It's my secret. I haven't told _anyone_."

"Not even Captain Sparrow?" John smirked.

"Even if I did, he'd be sworn to silence under pain of being left," Krystal smirked back, confidently. "So don't bother askin' him."

John's smirk fell and he sneered at himself, making Krystal chuckle.

"You'll find out soon enough, mate," she assured him. "Don't worry."

"I worry, Captain," John sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I _always_ worry."

**A/N:** ooh, the plan's comin together! lol reviews?


	17. Revelations

__**A/N:** how rude of me! i had this chapter sdone and i never posted it! sorry guys. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Revelations**_

Matthew sighed as he sat in his cell, picking at his food. He wasn't hungry, at least not for Prisoner's Mush he'd been given. He'd been trying to decipher his captain's message.

"Mutinies start with persuasion," he murmured to himself.

What did it mean? Was she asking him to do something? What was it? A clang on the bars of his cell made him jump with a start, and he looked up to see the new bosun glaring at him.

"Captain wants to see you," he snapped, unlocking his cell, and Matthew stood to stroll toward the door with a smirk he couldn't hide.

"Don't be upset," he murmured, recognizing him as the man on watch when he'd helped Mamali escape. "I'm smarter than Davy Jones hisself. Me being cleverer than _you_ lot and gettin' my friend off this godforsaken ship was a synch."

"Don't make me chain you up again, boy!" the bosun growled, yanking the cell door open and reaching in to grab Matthew by the arm.

"Careful," Matthew smirked, feeling up to a challenge as he yanked his arm from the bosun's grip and taunted, "You don't want to end up like the _last_ bosun, do ye?"

"Keep yer trap shut, boy," the bosun ground out as he urged Matthew up the stairs to the deck.

The young man shrugged, but decided it best to obey. No telling with _this_ captain if shooting his mouth off would irritate him enough that he didn't care whether or not he was harmed. Matthew glanced around the deck as he came from the hatch, the bosun still behind him. There seemed to be a change about the crew, and he assumed he was about to find out why as he stepped into the captain's open cabin door.

"The prisoner, Sir," the bosun announced as Malik sat at his desk, looking over the charts and papers on it.

"Thank you, bosun," Malik replied, not looking from his papers. "Leave us and shut the door on your way out."

The bosun did as he was told, and Matthew glanced back at the door as it shut before looking back to Malik. He was far from afraid, but being left in the dark about anything always made him uncomfortable.

"You're aware of my little Parley with your captain?" Malik guessed, still not looking at him.

"Aye," Matthew nodded but said nothing else.

"She told me that El Dorado is being pursued by _another_ pirate," Malik divulged. "Is it true?"

"She's the reason we're making the journey in the first place," Matthew confirmed. "Captain Rebecca Velasquez."

"So she _was_ telling the truth," Malik muttered, still not looking at him. "What did you and the girl speak about?"

"Do I _really_ need to tell you it's none of your business?" Matthew shot back.

Malik scoffed and finally sat up to lean back in his chair and smirk, "I suppose not."

"Why was called here?" Matthew demanded. "You _usually_ come to me in my cell."

"I wanted to tell you, you'll be set free once we reach El Dorado," Malik reported. "As far as I'm concerned, even if there's no gold, your captain has held up her end of the bargain. No more harm will come to you. I also wanted to give you one last chance to give up Captain Robyn and join _my_ crew."

"Not a chance," Matthew instantly replied. "I'm loyal to one captain: Captain Krystal Robyn of the _Cruel Mistress_. No other. Won't be bribed. Won't be threatened, or even shanghaied. I'll _die_ afore I betray me captain."

"And your little island friend?" Malik smirked. "You would give _her_ up before your captain?"

"My priorities are none of your business," Matthew shot back. "Only one thing you need to know. I'll _not_ join your crew."

Malik scoffed again and nodded before shouting for his bosun. The man entered the room and his captain ordered, "Take the lad back to the brig. He'll be staying there the remainder of the trip."

"Aye, Cap'n," the bosun nodded before grabbing Matthew's arm and dragging him back to the brig.

_A dastardly codpiece of a captain like __that__ trying to persuade me to betray my captain?_ Matthew thought to himself. _What a laugh!_

Something suddenly dawned on him and the message Mamali had given him instantly made sense as the bosun dragged him down the hatch and opened his cell to shove him in. He stumbled into the cell then turned just as the bosun slammed the door shut, locked it and was about to walk away.

"Oi! Hold on a second!" Matthew called, hurrying to the bars and the bosun stopped to glare at him. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Why don't we just forget about it and try to get along, eh? We've got a trip ahead of us, and it'd be tiresome to be fightin' all the time."

"You are a strange one, boy," the bosun muttered. "But as long as ye don't start trouble, I guess we could make nice."

"Brilliant!" Matthew grinned. "Think I could get some decent tack over 'ere? I'll break me teeth on this one I've got. We could have a chat, eh?"

"Strange, boy," the bosun only muttered before heading up the hatch. "But I'll be back."

"I'll be here!" Matthew called before the man disappeared then sighed with a smirk. "Good idea, Captain. I'll take the ship with his own crew. Damir'll never know what hit him. A mutiny…started by _my_ persuasion."

He stood tall and straightened out his vest, smirking, "Knew she kept me around for _somethin'_."

* * *

_Aboard the Cruel Mistress..._

Krystal groaned as she leaned on the port side of her ship, her face nearly green as Jack strolled up next to her.

"I'm no expert, love," he whispered, glancing around the ship before leaning next to her and resuming, "but I thought it took quite some time before the morning sickness began."

"Weeks," Krystal groaned, setting her forehead in one of her hands with a sigh.

"Then why…?"

"Because _apparently_ Athear's healing magic sped up the process a touch," she grumbled. "I feel _so_ sick…"

"Captain?"

Without a word Krystal bent over the railing and hurled into the sea, Jack gripping her arms to make sure she didn't fall over board. John ran toward them both in panic, but Jack held up a hand to him.

"Bad fish, mate," he explained, waving off the Irishman. "About your work, I'm sure she'll say…" Krystal hurled again, making Jack's eyes shift as he nodded, "Aye! That's _exactly_ what she said."

John frowned at them in confusion as Krystal only hurled one last time before standing tall and wiping her mouth and turning toward the deck, both men staring at her in wide-eyed wonder.

"I'm going to my cabin," she muttered, trudging toward the door. "I'm leaving you in command, John."

"A-Aye…Captain," John sputtered as he watched Krystal shut the door behind her then looked to Jack. "I thought she was _healed_."

"She is," Jack nodded, swaggering toward the first mate and slinging an arm around his neck to pull him closer, and John cringed at the smell of rum on Jack's breath as he explained, "It's only a little bug, mate. Stress of all that's goin' on, no doubt, eh?"

"Jack, I think I know my captain a little better than _that_," John retorted, shoving him away as he added, "And get off me!"

"Hold that Irish temper, lad," Jack smirked, smacking his back. "And don't go straining that Irish brain o' yours too much tryin' to figure out your captain's condition. Just a little bug, remember."

"But—!"

"Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no," Jack cut in, placing a finger to John's lips. The first mate sneered, jerking his head away as Jack brought his finger back and placed it to his own lips. "No thinkin'. Take care of the ship, like she said, eh?"

"You don't order _me_, Sir!" John snapped as Jack turned and headed toward Krystal's cabin. "No matter what you are to her, _you_ do not order me about!"

"'Acourse, mate," Jack called, waving with one hand s he opened the cabin door with the other. He stepped in, scoffing as he shut the door behind him, strolling toward her where she sat at her desk, her head on its surface with her arms wrapped around it.

"Stop harassing my first mate, Jack," she muttered, unmoving.

"Heard all of that, did ye?" he smirked, leaning forward on the table.

"Of _course_ I heard, Jack," she grumbled. "John was nearly _screaming_ at you."

"Well, the lad needs to learn how to take a joke," he retorted before asking, "Need anything, love?"

"Rum," she instantly replied and Jack chuckled.

"Now, love," he scolded, jokingly. "You should know better than to indulge in rum when you're pregnant."

A thump, followed by a hushed curse in Spanish made Krystal's head shoot up as she instantly looked to the trunk on the other end of the room, Jack's gaze darting between the two. Krystal stood and marched toward the trunk, angrily, Jack right after her.

"Happy thoughts, love!" he urged. "Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Happy—!"

Krystal ignored him as she threw the lid of the trunk up with both hands and glared into it mercilessly at the petite, familiar form inside.

"Sobrina," Krystal growled through clenched teeth as Esperanza slowly stood tall in the trunk. "You've been hanging around Matthew too long."

"Um, darling?" Jack called gently, tapping her shoulder. "I'm gonna…head on deck now, if ye don't mind."

"Good idea, Jack," Krystal replied not looking away from Esperanza, who bowed her head in shame. "I'm sure my niece is embarrassed enough."

Jack nearly ran from the room and as soon as the door to her cabin shut Krystal gripped Esperanza's arm, dragging her from the trunk and toward the desk.

"Lo siento, Tia!" (I'm sorry, Tia!) Esperanza cried, desperately as she was dragged toward the chair. "Lo siento mucho! Por favor, perdóname! No me refería a-!" (I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean to-!)

Esperanza's sentence was cut off when Krystal shoved her into the chair, and the girl gasped when her aunt leaned toward her, her hands on the arm rests to loom over her.

"Who knows you snuck in?" Krystal ground out.

"No one!" Esperanza breathed, shaking her head vigorously. "I didn't even tell Ruban! I was just so worried about you! You've been different ever since we came back from the island and seeing you get sick the way you did…I was afraid you were cursed again! Please! Don't punish me, Tia!"

Krystal glared at Esperanza for a moment before shoving off the chair, and the girl stared up at her in panic, but soon frowned when she noticed a tear run down her cheek. The captain quickly turned her back and lifted a hand to her face, covering her mouth and hugging one arm to herself. Esperanza's frown deepened as she hesitantly stood and slowly raised a hand to Krystal's shoulder, but pulled it back in uncertainty.

"Get out," Krystal shuddered, making Esperanza's eyes widen in disbelief. Was she…_crying_? "Don't breathe a _word_ of this to anyone. Not even your brother, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes, Tia," Esperanza nodded, still staring at the back of Krystal's head.

"Go!" Krystal growled, but as Esperanza jumped and headed out of the cabin, she knew Krystal was crying.

She quickly passed Jack when she ran out and Jack glanced around before hurrying back into the cabin, taking the risk at being Krystal's punching bag again. However, when he shut the door behind him, instead of finding an angry, ranting, wrathful Captain Robyn, he found a broken down, sobbing, emotional Krystal. Her face was buried in both hands as she remained where she had been when Esperanza had run out, and she was sobbing so hard she coughed a few times.

"Oh, love," Jack sighed, heading toward her as she didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her, setting his cheek on her head as he gently rocked her from side to side, stroking her hair and murmuring, "There, there, love. It's alright."

"She said she was worried about me and I broke down!" Krystal sobbed, throwing her arms and him and burying her face into his chest. "Damn! This child is rattling my emotions!"

"Yes, well, children do that," Jack smirked and moved his head to lift her chin, making her meet his gaze. "No more tears then, love. Tell me about your plan when we reach El Dorado."

Krystal swallowed as she sniffled, their gazes still locked and she bit her lower lip slightly in thought, making him frown.

"You have to promise me something, Jack," she began, making his frown deepen but she only continued, "You have to promise me, that whatever I decide…whatever I tell you to do, you'll do it. Without argument, without smart remarks, and without trying to find any loopholes in my orders, do you understand me?"

"But, love—"

"Yes or no, Jack?" she cut in, making him look at her with wide eyes. "Will you promise or not?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, seeing the old Krystal coming back and nodded, saying, "'Acourse, love. I not only promise, I swear."

"Good," she nodded, turning out of his embrace to step toward her desk and lean on it with a sigh. "Ruban will captain Rebecca's ship. Matthew will stay aboard the _Black Tide_. They'll follow the _Cruel Mistress_ to White Cap Bay and what to do with them will be decided there."

"Where do you want _me_, love?" Jack asked and Krystal remained silent for a moment.

"You stay here," she replied, not looking away from the chart on her desk. "No matter what happens, no matter what you see, no matter what you hear, you will remain on this ship." She looked up at him as he frowned but said nothing as she asked, "Am I clear, Jack?"

"_Crystal_, love," he smirked, not being able to help the pun. "Crystal clear."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	18. Mystery Island

__**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Mystery Island**_

"Land ho!" the sailor in the crow's nest called. Krystal didn't react as she only stared ahead at the horizon from the deck at the base of the bowsprit. The island ahead was lush and green, not small by any means, but at the same time, not altogether huge. She wondered how a City of Gold could be hidden on something of that size. In fact, she _doubted_ it.

"Looks like we made it, love," Jack observed, sidling up next to her as she only stared ahead in thought. "Is your plan ready to spring into action?"

"That's not it," she murmured, making Jack frown at her.

"Come again?" he blurted.

"We'll make a stop," she thought aloud. "But I guarantee you that what we seek isn't there."

"Then why bother stoppin', love?" Jack wondered, leaning next to her on the railing.

"Supplies," she replied. "And hopefully we won't run into anything feisty."

"Feisty, eh, love?" Jack smirked as Krystal turned to head down the deck, but she stopped in front of him, making him frown when she pulled at her vest. "What's wrong, love?"

"This damned vest…too tight," Krystal grumbled and Jack gave a snort of a laugh. She shot a glare at him and he pulled his lips between his teeth to bite them, trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Well, love," Jack smirked, giving a scoff as she turned back to adjusting her blouse and vest. "As I recall, an…enhanced chest accompanies an expected child."

"Oh, brilliant," Krystal muttered, marching past him and toward the stern, barking orders to her men as she passed. "Mr. Stewart! Run up the signal! I'll speak with the Make-Shift Captain!"

"Thought he didn't like that name, love," Jack recalled, trotting after her.

"I don't care what he likes or _doesn't_," she snapped, stopping at the portside railing. "I'll call him whatever I like on _my_ ship."

"Mood swings all better, love?" he murmured in her ear and she gave him a sideways glare.

"Don't push me, Jack," she ground out just as the colours were run up and Jack chuckled, remaining next to her.

"Captain Robyn," Malik called from his ship as it floated across the railing. "We're here, I see."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mate, but this is _not_ El Dorado," Krystal called, making Malik frown, but she only continued, "We're stopping for supplies and such. I suggest the bare minimum for a scouting party if you feel you _must_ go ashore."

"_I'll_ decide on how many men to bring with me, thank you, Captain," Malik retorted. "And I _will_ go ashore. I'm not letting you out of my sight. And if you want your bosun back in one piece, you'll agree to my tag-along."

"Do as you like, 'Captain'," Krystal smirked, mockingly before looking to Mr. Stewart at the helm and calling, "Get ready to go ashore, Mr. Stewart."

"I'll come with ye, love," Jack said when she stepped away from the railing.

"No, Jack," she replied, not looking at him as he followed her toward her cabin. "The _last_ thing I need is _you_ hovering over me because of my condition. I'll have John and Ruban along with me. You stay here, in charge of the ship."

"Leave Ruban and take _me_ instead," Jack insisted as Krystal stepped into her cabin and she sighed as he shut the doors behind them. She turned and was about to speak but Jack stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth. "Listen here, love. I'm not just worried about our child. I'm worried about _you_. The only other person that knows about this is your lovely niece, and _she_ won't be able to protect you as well as _I_ will. You know that, love. I worry for _both_ of ye."

Krystal stared up at him with wide eyes as he slowly lowered his hand from her face, his gaze on hers. He could see it, she was ready to break down again because someone was worrying about her. Without another word he pulled her into his arms as she began shuddering, her face buried in his chest.

"I promise to behave meself," he murmured into her hair and she took in a deep shaky breath, wedging her hands between them to wipe her face before pushing away from him a step to recover herself.

"Fine," she sighed. "You and John will come with me. I'll leave Ruban in charge here. Hopefully he'll stay here _this_ time."

She looked up at Jack and he nodded and before she pulled away, she pressed her lips to his, making him hug her closer to try to deepen the kiss but she pulled away to march out on deck.

"John! Get ready to go ashore! Ruban! You have the ship! Do _not_ go anywhere!"

* * *

_On the shore..._

Krystal used her sword to chop down vegetation in her way as she, Jack, John, Malik and two of his men trudged through the jungle in the mystery island they'd stumbled upon.

"What exactly is your reason for this adventure, Captain Robyn?" Malik called just as Krystal chopped down a tree branch, imagining it was Malik's head.

"We need fresh water," she explained. "I imagine _your_ water supply aboard your ship is depleted as well."

"Lucky guess, Captain," Malik muttered.

"Why does this place seem familiar?" John asked Krystal as he marched behind her.

"Having that same sense of déjà vu too, Mr. Stewart?" she guessed, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Aye," John nodded. "Almost like…you and _I_ have been here before."

Krystal suddenly stopped dead, nearly making John ram into her and the rest stopped behind her.

"Somethin' wrong, love?" Jack wondered, moving past John.

"Jack," she called, cautiously. "Do…Do you see that cradle?"

Jack frowned and looked ahead, as she lifted her sword ahead to point ahead.

"Deary," he replied. "There's nothing there."

"Bloody hell," she sighed and turned to the group to say, "Do _not_ believe anything you see!"

"Women!" one of Malik's men shouted and they both ran in a different direction.

"Why does no one _listen_ to me?" Krystal wondered.

"Captain?" John called, drawing her attention to him. "This isn't…is it?"

"It is, John," she sighed, bowing her head and rubbing her eyes.

"Is what?" Jack wondered, but his attention was directed to Malik when he growled in anger. Jack and John stared at him as he whacked at air and the foliage around him as if he were fighting a man and Krystal only kept her hand on her face.

"Is he swinging his sword about, fighting with a man that's not there?" she sighed again.

"Uh…huh," John nodded making her look up and sigh again.

"Alright, you two, come with me," she ordered, waving them to follow her. "We need to find a river for water."

"What about him?" John asked, gesturing toward Malik, still fighting his invisible man, and Krystal only waved it off, not looking at him.

"We'll come back for him later," she replied as Jack hurried to catch up with her.

"Cradle, love?" he questioned.

"Don't start, Jack," she ground out, glancing over her shoulder at John to make sure he wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm still stuck on where we might be," he admitted.

"It's an island you'd never forget if you've been here before," she replied. "Illusion Island."

"Ah," Jack nodded, hugely. "That's why ye said not to trust what we see, eh?"

"Exactly," Krystal nodded. "Remember how I met John? We were swept overboard during a storm and we washed up on an island. _This_ was the island."

"What'd ye see then, love?" he wondered, and Krystal paused a moment before replying.

"My kid sister," she answered.

"Ah, young Elizabeth," Jack remembered then glanced at John. "Dare I ask what Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud Stewart saw?"

"Please, Captain," John begged, hearing Jack. "Don't tell him. I'll _never_ hear the end of it!"

"He actually saw Jasmine," Krystal chuckled, ignoring John and making him bow his head with a sigh. "And that was _ages_ before they'd even met."

"Oh, bugger," Jack muttered, making Krystal frown at him in wonder.

"What?" she wondered, looking around when she noticed him looking off to his side and when he didn't answer, she gripped his collar and pulled him closer to get his attention and said, "Whatever it is, it's _not real_, Jack."

"How can you be sure, love?" he whispered.

"I don't see anything but trees and leaves," she replied. "What do _you_ see, Jack?"

"N-No one," he sputtered, making her frown deepen before she glared at him and his eyes widened before he put his hands up in surrender, laughing nervously, "I mean, nothing, deary! Let's find that river, eh?"

He gently pulled her hand from his collar and stepped ahead of her to lead the way as she glared at him still, but followed him. John watched him as well as he stepped next to his captain and glanced between the two of them.

"Something wrong, Captain?" he asked, but she didn't look away from Jack, sauntering away.

"Just the usual, John," she sighed, tiredly. "Just the usual."

She was about to head after him, but John caught her arm, gently, making her frown at him in wonder.

"Why did you see a cradle, Krystal?" he asked, gently.

Her eyes went wide for a split second before she looked away to shrug, "How the bloody hell should _I_ know? Maybe I've got babies on the brain?"

"You _never_ think of babies," John replied, letting go of her arm. "At least, you never _talk_ about them."

"Well, then, how can ye know if I'm _thinkin'_ of them or not?" she wondered, a bit irritably. "It's an Island of Illusion, John. Many things could pop up in my vision for _millions_ of reasons. I'm not about to sit and try to think about why a certain specter revealed itself to me. Let's find a river."

"A-Aye, Captain," John nodded as she turned to head in the direction Jack had left.

"Love!" Jack called from the distance, making Krystal's pace quicken as John followed her. "I found water!"

Krystal and John made their way through the thick brush and came to a beautiful lake with a waterfall on the opposite side, all of this surrounded by lush, greenery.

"Mr. Stewart, is this not where—?"

"Please, Captain, you promised," John nearly whined making Krystal chuckle.

"Forgive me, John," she smiled, patting his shoulder and sheathing her sword. "Go back to the _Mistress_ and take the bottle from my rum cache. You know what to do, aye?"

"Aye, Captain," John only nodded.

"Bring two more men to help fill the barrels and take them back to the ship," Krystal continued. "And if you have time, find that worthless sod of a captain and his men and tell him where I am so he can make a decision on what to do about _his_ water situation. Hurry now. We've not much time."

"Aye, Captain," John replied again then asked, "Is he to have the potion as well?"

"It would help," Krystal sighed, kneeling to dip her hand into the water and take a drink. "Yes. Hurry on, now, and believe _nothing_ you see."

"I recall, Captain," John replied and turned to hurry into the woods to fulfill his orders.

Krystal looked up at Jack as he scanned their surroundings, then turned back to taking a drink before asking, "Who was she, Jack?"

He shot his gaze to her as she stood, wiping her mouth with her sleeve before looking at him.

"Sorry, love?" he choked before swallowing, hard.

"Who…was…she?" she enunciated, stepping in front of him.

"Who was _who_?" he asked again, frowning.

"Your illusion," she replied, glaring at him and his eyes shifted before he looked toward the lake. "You only get that way when you see a woman you've previously met. So, either you can tell me, or _continue_ looking over your shoulder, waiting to be slapped, because if you're not careful, _I_ might be the one _slapping_ you."

"It was no one of consequence, deary," he murmured through a charming smile as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "Trust me, eh?"

"We're _pirates_, Jack, you and I," she retorted, gesturing between them. "Trust isn't exactly the best quality we possess _or_ incite in others."

"Occupation aside, love," he replied, gently gripping her arms to pull her to face him, "you and me, we're thick as thieves, aye? You've trusted me since the first, so trust me now."

Krystal gave a reluctant nod before they both heard something rustle in the bushes next to them and they both placed their hands on their swords.

"Just like _you_, Robyn!"

Both relaxed and Krystal rolled her eyes before looking back to the scenery as Malik shoved his way through the brush.

"You leave me to my enemies while _you_ go gallivanting off—!"

"You weren't in danger, _Captain_ Damir," Krystal interrupted him with a sigh, looking back at him with a blank stare. "This island is called _Illusion_ Island. Your own imagination can't kill you."

Malik stared at her for a moment then gave her a glare as he stepped toward them.

"And when were you planning to tell me?" he snapped, shoving himself between Jack and Krystal to stare her down.

"I told you, but you were too busy being attacked by _nothing_ to hear me," Krystal shot back.

"Where are my men?" Malik demanded.

"Chasing after invisible women," she retorted. "But fear not. As soon as my first mate comes back with a bottle of something special we won't have problems with illusions bothering us anymore."

"He better be quick," Malik muttered.

"I suggest you decide how you're going to get water onto your ship," Krystal advised. "My men will only take orders from _me_."

"I had no intention of ordering your crew about, Captain," Malik replied.

"But you have no problems in shanghaiing my bosun, do you?" she shot back, causing him to look up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. Any sailor worth his salt can spot the talent that boy has for pirating. No doubt you've tried to recruit him. Well mark me, ye slimy, bilge-ridden, sea-serpent, you're not gettin' _my_ boy without a fight."

Malik smirked down at her as Jack had inched his way toward Krystal during the conversation, and she only glared at him.

"Well spoken, Captain Robyn," he nodded. "You can be quite beautiful when you're making a point."

"A feature _I've_ not failed to notice," Jack chimed in, taking a step toward him in warning, but Krystal stopped him by lifting a hand to bar him from going ahead.

"Flattery will get you _nowhere_, Damir," Krystal ground out. "I've had one hell of a few days and I'm not in the best of moods. Tread carefully or I will _end_ you."

"I have no doubt," Malik nodded.

"Captain!"

The three looked to the woods to see John pushing through the brush with a bottle in his hand.

"Everything is as you ordered," he panted from running, handing her the bottle.

"Good," she nodded before raising the bottle to her lips. "Let's get out of here as quickly as possible then, eh?"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	19. Headings

__**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Headings**_

Laughter filled the brig of the _Black Tide_ as Matthew and a majority of the crew played a game in his cell. He was telling them stories about his life on the _Cruel Mistress_. Most were exaggerated, some were true, others complete lies, but it didn't matter. What mattered was to him was earning the trust of the crew.

The laughter died down and Matthew took the opportunity to ask, "How long have you sailed with Captain Damir?"

"Too long," one of the men piped up. "We thought sailing with Kan was bad, but _I_ think Damir wings it most of the time."

"But you all _chose_ him for captain, aye?" Matthew frowned in wonder.

"Nay," the bosun sitting in front of Matthew replied. "He chose his_self_. There was no vote. He's an arrogant sod."

_Well, __this'll__ be easy enough_, Matthew thought, confidently.

"I can see that," he agreed with a nod. "So why don't you _do_ somethin' about it, eh?"

"He's arrogant but he's _clever_, too," the bosun muttered. "That's why we've left him in charge till now. None of us are clever enough to take the ship."

"All brawn no brains, eh?" Matthew smirked, making the men chuckle. He leaned forward, beckoning the men closer as he glanced around dramatically, making the group do the same as they leaned toward him as whispered, "You lot know where we're headed, aye?"

"Aye," they all nodded.

"Has Damir told ye that we're not the _only_ ones headed there?" he wondered.

"You mean Captain Robyn?" the bosun asked.

"Besides her," Matthew smirked, realizing the answer as the men glanced around at each other with frowns of confusion.

"Who?" the bosun questioned.

"There's another she-captain that found El Dorado in the first place," Matthew explained. "We're in a race, as we speak, to the City of Gold with Captain Rebecca Velasquez."

"Never heard of her," one of the men replied.

"And you wouldn't have," Matthew nodded. "She's a hermit, like captain."

"Why is she suddenly heading for it, then?" one of the men questioned. "Why didn't she take it in the first place when she found it?"

"Beats me," Matthew shrugged, lying through his teeth, convincingly. "All I know is, it's a three-way race, if you think about it. Two against three all the way 'round."

"Sounds like unfair odds to me," another man voiced.

"And Damir's puttin' _all_ of us right in the middle of it," the bosun growled. "I don't know about _you_, but _my_ captain never sails into _anything_ without a plan," Matthew said, recalling the earlier comment about Malik constantly winging it.

"And _you're_ the better for it, lad," the bosun replied. "I'd bet even the first mate doesn't know about this."

"Best inform him," Matthew advised. "We'll _all_ need to be prepared for anything."

He watched the bosun as he sat in deep thought for a moment before turning to the group.

"Let's get back to work, men," he ordered and everyone shuffled out of the cell, but he lingered to turn to Matthew. "The first mate might have a word with ye."

Matthew couldn't help his small smirk before nodding and replying, "I look forward to it."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"John, when you're done with that, we'll cast off," Krystal ordered, heading across the deck to her cabin as he and the men began loading barrels onto the _Cruel Mistress_.

"Aye, Captain," he called back.

Jack followed Krystal, making her stop and she yanked Jack's compass from his belt, making him stare at her with wide eyes filled with shocked disbelief. Krystal gazed at it then tossed the compass back to Jack to head to her cabin again.

"Give him the heading, Captain Sparrow," she called.

"As you wish, my liege," he replied, sarcastically as he bowed low, but she ignored him.

"Tia!"

Krystal frowned, stopping just before entering her cabin and whirling around at the sound of her niece's call. Esperanza ran up to her, panting from her hurry as Krystal still frowned at her.

"Señor Stewart told me your plan to take the ships," she panted.

Krystal sent a glare at John who only continued his work, not noticing her stare before she looked back to Esperanza and nodded, "Aye? Is there a question or an objection in there, somewhere, sobrina?"

"A request," Esperanza sighed, finally having caught her breath, making Krystal frown at her in wonder. "Let _me_ go with Ruban aboard the _Negro Ilusión_."

"Oh, no," Krystal chuckled, shaking her head. "Absolutely _not_. Do you want to be killed? You'll never see your Fin-man again if you're killed."

"But you would send Ruban _alone_ to take the ship?" Esperanza growled, lowly, not wanting him to hear her just yet.

"There's a _reason_ for that," Krystal shot back, turning to head into her cabin, Esperanza following her as she continued. "I've met a majority of Beck's crew. They're lazy, stupid, gullible sods to be easily manipulated by a charming young lad like your brother. A _girl_ bein' there will only be trouble."

"What of Mamali?" Esperanza questioned just as Krystal reached her desk and the captain frowned, spinning on her heel to look at her niece.

"What _of_ her?" Krystal asked back as Esperanza stopped a few feet in front of her.

"She plans to go aboard the _Black Tide_ with Matthew," Esperanza replied then frowned, "I thought you knew."

"No," Krystal growled, marching toward the open door and passing Esperanza she resumed, "I didn't."

She leaned out the door and shouted, "Mamali! Mi camarote! Ahora!" (My cabin! Now!)

Krystal didn't wait to watch Mamali's head pop out of a hatch then run up the same hatch with Nemo on her shoulder. She ran through the cabin doors, closing it behind her and standing next to Esperanza with an oblivious grin on her face as she tried out some of her English.

"Yes…Captain Robyn?" she asked then gave a pleased smile as Krystal spun back to face both girls and Mamali's eyes widened at her scowl.

"¿Qué as esto que oigo acerca de ti va a bordo de la _Black Tide_?" (What is this I hear about you going aboard the _Black Tide_?) Krystal snapped and Mamali shrunk back as Nemo leapt down from her shoulder and ran toward the window seat to the left of the two girls.

"Sólo pensé…Mateo podría necesitar ayuda para tomar el barco," (I just thought…Matthew might need help taking the ship) Mamali murmured, twiddling her thumbs in front of her and casting her eyes down to gaze at them.

"¿Quieres ser asesinado volver a la nave que acaba de escaper?" (Do you want to be killed going back to the ship you just escaped?) Krystal snapped, making Mamali jump and Esperanza set her arm around the other girl's shoulders to comfort her.

"Mateo ha sido la enseñanza de cómo utilizar una espada y na pisola, Tia, (Matthew's been teaching her how to use a sword and pistol, Tia) Esperanza defended her then smiled at her reassuringly before turning back to Krystal and adding, "Ella es muy bueno en eso ya." (She's very good at it already)

"No hay necesidad de poner a prueba sus habilidades o el tuyo, Esperanza," (There's no need to test out her skills or yours, Esperanza) Krystal assured them, walking around her desk to sit on the other side. "Ambos están permanesiendo aquí." (You're both staying here)

"Pero el Capitán—!" (But Captain—!) Mamali tried pleading, but Esperanza tugged her back, making her frown up at the Spanish beauty.

"Entendemos, Tia," (We understand, Tia) Esperanza nodded. "Vamos a esperar sus órdenes." (We'll await your orders)

Krystal narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the girl for a moment before nodding, "Bueno." She looked to the map on her desk and added, "Estás despedido." (You're dismissed)

Esperanza nodded and pulled a confused Mamali out of the cabin with her.

"Esperanza!" Mamali whispered. "No se podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestos seres queridos van a la batalla!" (We cannot sit idle while our loved ones go into battle!)

"No te preocupes, Mamali," (Don't worry, Mamali) Esperanza whispered as she led her toward one of the hatches. "No vamos a cruzarse de brazos." (We won't sit idle)

They passed by John as he headed toward Krystal's cabin and stepped in, standing at attention at the doorway.

"We're making ready to cast off, Captain," he reported as she still leaned over her desk, reading the map in front of her. "Any other orders once we've made open water?"

"Just follow the heading, Mr. Stewart," she replied. "Get us to El Dorado as fast as this old girl can get us."

"Aye, Captain," John nodded and was about to turn to leave but he was stopped.

"Have Jasmine keep a sharp eye on Esperanza and Mamali," she ordered, making John turn back to lift a curious brow at his captain. "Those two are going to try and get themselves killed by boarding the ships we're trying to take and they'll only make matters worse."

"I see," John nodded. "I'll tell her to keep _two_ sharp eyes on them, then. One for each."

"Thank you, John," she replied. "You have our heading?"

"Aye, Captain," John nodded.

"Close the doors on your way out, and come for me only when it's important," she ordered, sitting in her chair, not once looking up at him.

"Aye, Captain," he nodded again. "What about Captain Sparrow?"

"He'll come and go as he pleases," she waved in dismissal. "Pay him no heed."

"I'll do my best to ignore him, then," John nodded, baking out of the cabin, taking the handles of the doors into his hands to close them on his way out.

Krystal stared in concentration at the map in front of her for a moment before she took a pencil and marked their course. Her eyes widened when she saw where they were headed next.

"Madre dios," she breathed.

She stood from her chair and marched through the doors again, watching her men bustle around the ship as she headed straight for John who was barking orders at the men. She passed Jack who tried to get her attention but she held a hand up to silence him as she kept walking and John happened to look over to see her.

"Captain?" he frowned in wonder. "Somethin' wrong?"

Krystal stepped close to John to whisper, "When the water starts to get choppy, get Ruban, Esperanza, and Mamali to the brig. I'll take the helm from then on until I say all is well. Understood?"

"Captain…" John breathed, his eyes widening. "Ye don't mean…?"

"I do, John," she confirmed with a solemn nod. "Tell no one. I don't need panic on my ship. Just do as I told you."

"Aye, Captain," he nodded, but quickly asked, "What of Captain Damir? Should we warn him?"

"If he's keeping track of the waters this heading is taking us, as _I_ have, then he already knows," Krystal replied. "What he does is his business."

"But Matthew is on board, Captain. Aren't you worried about him?"

"Course I am, John," she ground out in irritation. "But what choice do we have? I can only take care of _one_ ship, and I choose _mine_. Matthew will be able to take care of himself. He's a capable lad."

"Mamali will worry," John realized and Krystal sighed, rubbing her eyes as she felt a headache coming on.

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning," she sighed, turning to head back to her cabin. "Keep the peace till then."

"Aye, Captain," John nodded then barked at one of the men tangled in the mizzen that he was a daft sod for _getting_ tangled as Jack sauntered up next to Krystal, matching her pace to walk beside her.

"Troubles, love?" he wondered, his hands behind his back and she didn't look at him.

"More than I'd like to have in one day," she sighed, entering her cabin as Jack hurried in as well before she shut the doors and she waved him to follow her, instructing, "Have a look at this map."

Jack frowned as she walked around her desk to lean on one side as Jack leaned in front of her on the other side and she spun the chart to face him, placing her finger on a certain spot and tapping it to catch his attention. His frown deepened as he found the line that represented their course then his eyes widened in terror as he looked back at her and she took in a breath through her nose, pursing her lips as she sat.

"Velasquez might have found another way round, but _this_ is where your compass is taking us," she reported, leaning forward to set her elbows on the desk, lacing her fingers in front of her face as she gazed down at the chart, Jack's eyes still on her. "Cape horn, Jack. May Calypso be merciful _this_ time."

* * *

**A/N:** i've said it before, and I'll say it again...i am terrible, evil and dastardly to me characters. reviews?


End file.
